video chat
by jakito-nat
Summary: el juego interactivo del momento... tu elijes... varias personas ya lo han intentado, ahora es tu turno... (es puro jugo)
1. video chat 00 reglas del juego

Todos lo personajes de gravitation entran a una sala con varios computadores, se les ve muy nerviosos ya que deberan responder las preguntas de todas sus admiradoras (y admiradores) de fanfiction.net, ellos saben que las preguntas que ell@s les haran serán de carácter intimo, pero estan preparados para enfrertarse a cada misiva de sus files seguidores, suena le timbre del último llamado, el show está a punto de comenzar... --------------------------  
  
Video chat capitulo 00 "reglas del juego"  
  
hola!!! bienvenidos al mejor programa on-line de todo el mundo "VIDEO CHAT" en esta oportunidad tendremos a todos los protagonistas de la mejor serie yaoi realizada en japón, me refiero a GRAVITATION"  
  
(insert aplusos plis)  
  
fanatic@s de Gravitation alisten sus ordenadores y banda ancha, de satélite o lo que tengan para entrar a Internet porque la entevista va a comenzar...  
  
el sistema es muy sencillo, sólo debes dejar un review o e-mail a nat_chan07@hotmail.com con tu pregunta y apuntar a quien va... y será contestada lo más breve posible por el que indiques...  
  
las preguntas pueden ser de variados temas, NO HAY LIMITE, puede ser decente o indecente la pregunta, tambien pueden hacerce preguntas relacionadas a los otros fanfics, así que afilen sus teclados y escriban lo más pronto posible...  
  
bueno como lo tienen todo más o menos claro les deseo buena suerte y que se atrevan a participar de este fanfic que ustedes arman...  
  
(n/a: HOOLAAA!!! espero que esta idea les guste porque a mi me parece entretenida y además ustedes participan de ella, ¿como se me ocurrió? pues no tengo la más minima idea, sólo sé que a nadie se le había ocurrido :p ... bueno yo no espero reviews felcitandome por la idea porque sé que es grandiosa [vaya que autoestima tengo] yo quiero que me lleguen mensajes con preguntas para que sean contestadas... o sea mientras menos reviews o mails con preguntas menos capitulos hago, así de simple, bueno esperando que hagan preguntas ingeniosas para que sean contestadas lo más ingeniosamente posible por el team gravitation se despide nat-chan07 con una de sus estúpidas ideas que espera que funcione :p) 


	2. video chat 01 es hora del juego

VIDEO CHAT  
  
capitulo 01 "empieza la diversión"  
  
ehhhh... bueno por fin tenemos el primer capitulo de video chat... aquí unas personas se atrevieron he hicieron sus preguntas... T_T que bueno porque pensaba que no me querian por lo que puse en el anterior nota de autor T_T... pero bueno vamos al grano... A CONTESTAR LAS PREGUNTAS...  
  
Iris Tsukiyono Par Yuki-kun, - ¿piensas que shuichi hace bien el amor, en verdad e excita o solo finges para no herirlo? (pd: deja a Shuichi y casate conmigo) R: la verdad es que Shuichi es bien malo en la cama... si hasta se enoja cuando lo intentaba excitar con lo de decirle BAKA mientras lo besaba y acariciba... y ahora que lo pienso realmente lo es, como no darse cuenta de que estaba tan solo jugando???... pero como se ve en la serie, aprende tambien, sigue mis pasos, y al final, lo extraño materialmente demasiado... buaaaa SHUICHIII!!!!! (N/A: eso del "buaa" se le ocurrió a jakito, matenla a ella) Así que lo siento mucho pero no lo dejaré para casarme contigo... (Shuichi le saca la lengua a Iris)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
bishoujo-hentai para pareja Shuichi-Yuki - Shuichi, te molestaria "tomar el mado de las cosas" cuado estan en la cama?, Yuki lo dejarías? R: Pero que cosas dices?... ese tipo de preguntas no se hacen en publico... pero bueno, tengo que responder igual, Yuki dice que soy muy malo en la cama y que por eso nunca podría tomar el mando de las cosas, pero la verdad es que me gutaría probar y por eso voy a practicar mucho para que Yuki se sienta orgulloso de mi wahahaha... (se sube sobre una mesa y comienza a reir) (yuki con un cigarro en la boca) - yo lo dejaría... creo... si... algún día... cuando me dé la gana... y me demuestre que lo hace bien...  
  
Para Yuki - Si alguien anduviera detras de Shu (hombre, mujer... los dos) que harás para alejar a esos impertinentes... sino te temen, y uno de ellos le roba un beso a Shu, pero Shu no quiere, es más que obvio que se lo robaron a la fuerza, que harías? TIENES QUE SER AUNQUE SEA UN POCO CELOSO!!!! R: primero que nada no le digas Shu, SHUU ES MIO, OK?... a mi no me interesa que alguien vaya tras de MI Shuu-chan, porque si el no lo quiere no lo va a buscar, confio en el...y si este se enamora de una mujer está en en todo su derecho, eso se lo he dicho varias veces... pero si lo obligan a hacer algo que no quiere sentirán el peso de mi puño en su rostro y eso solo sería el principio porque podría ocupar a Tohma que es más peligroso que yo para capturarlo y hacer que pague, u ocupar la magnum de Kei... (el publico con gotita) - que harías si Tohma se te declarara? R: (Shuichi lo mira de reojo) ehhh... mhhh... le diría que lo siento, que llegó tarde, Shuichi llegó primero... (Shuichi relajó la mirada)(pensamiento de Yuki: ufff... me salvé) - (referente a la uno) Si Shuichi te pidiera tener el mando lo dejarías? RECUERDA QUE LO AMAS MUCHO!!! R: NO, definotivamente NO, porque la última vez que lo dejé se enfermó del estomago por una mermalada vencida que ocupó para jugar (que clase de juego habrá sido??? :p :p) y como lo quiero mucho no deseo que se enferme otra vez...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yukiru bueno aquí estan mis dudas...  
  
A Ryuichi-kun - ¿acaso actuas como un niño porque quieres seguir siendo uke (y ya tienes edad de seme)? R: - Que es uke? que es seme? Noriko me lo puedes explicar? - Ryu-chan... te acuerdas de lo de la otra noche? - mhhh... Si ^^ - pues tu estabas Uke (Tatsuha furioso)  
  
A Shuichi kun le hiciste alguna vez striptease a Yuki? y si la repuesta es si, usaste alguna de tus canciones de fondo? R: ehhhhhhh... ejejejejejejejejeje... ejejejejeje.... wojojojojojojojojo.. ujujujujujjujujuju (nat: que se demora en contestar ¬¬''') SI ^^U la canción que más utilizo es WELCOME TO MY ROMANCE (baby lets get together...) pero le gusta más que diga su nombre a cada rato, esa palabra funciona al instante :p :p :p...  
  
A Yuki sama ¿ te excitó Shuichi de sailor Fuku (traje de marinerita)? R: antes de responder te pido que no me pongas Yuki-sama me hace sentir viejo... sama es un termino de la era de los shogunes y yo soy de siglo XXI... utiliza mejor "senpai" o "san" ¿oka?. ahora respecto a tu pregunta... NO ME GUSTAN LOS TRAVESTIS...  
  
A Tohma san si pudieras planear una noche de sexo decenfrenado con Yuki, y que luego Yuki la olvide... ¿lo harías? R: de que me serviría tener una noche de sexo si la otra persona la olvida?... además de que ya tuvimos una yuki y yo y por lo que veo no lo recuerda :p :p...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(N/A: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas comos estan? uf que me demoré en poner el primer capitulo.. lo siento pero como estaba trabajando además de que estamos haciendo una ampliación en mi casa y no podía prender el computador o si no explota con el voltaje de la soldadora (porque mierda se ponían a trabajar cuando yo llegaba T_T?????)... bueno pero aquí está.... gracias bishoujo-hentai, Iris y Yukiru por mandarme sus preguntas porque sin ustedes nunca habría empezado a hacer este fic.... y sigo diciendo que puede ser cualquier tipo de pregunta (si incluso la más estúpida que se les ocurra).... 


	3. video chat 02 bishoujohentai nos pregunt...

VIDEO CHAT

capitulo 2 "las preguntas que hacen ¬¬ "

bienvenidos a esta nueva edición de video chat, estabamos respondiendo las preguntas de las lectoras recurrentes de fanfiction.net que se la jugarón y realizaron preguntas a nuestros queridos personajes de GRAVITATION que lamentablemente tienen que responder aunque sea muy personal la pregunta, fué tanto su enojo que casi me matan en este pequeño receso... Tohma me amenazó con hacerme desaparecer de internet permanentemente mientras Kei-san me apuntaba con su leyendaria Magnum, pero como ven el dinero que les ofrezco puede más ya que después de hacer GRAVI no le han llegado más propuestas para películas o series Yaoi con Lemon y me dejaron vivir por el momento, así que a las preguntas...

****

Bishoujo-hentai (denuevo?)

Para mi Yuki-kawaii!!!

****

Has espiado a MI SHUU-CHAN?, si es así eres un lepero ¬¬!!! Y me importa un cacahuate lo que me dices porque me los hecho a ti MI YUKI-CHAN Y A MI SHUU-CHAN... pero no preguntes como, no te conviene jojojojo (lepera)

R: para que voy a espiar a Shuichi si lo tengo para mi toda la noche y cuando quiero? ahí lo puedo ver todo lo que quiera así que no tengo necesidad de espiarle, además eso de que te nos vas hechar encima creo que no te conviene por tu salud mental, en realidad yo no tengo ningún problema en que algún día salgamos juntos pero como tu sabes Shuichi es un poco celoso y es capaz de cometer homicidio...

****

Otra pregunta, Si Tohma hubiera llegado "antes" y luego hubieras conocido a Shuu-chan, hubieras botado a Tohma, y te marcharías con Shuu-chan??

R: mmmh pregunta dificil, si Shuichi me buscara de esa manera tan insistente que tiene conmigo, seguramente un día me atrapa ^^ (sonriza forzada, Shuichi está cerca)

****

y continuo con las preguntas, Que pasaría si en un día de borrachera, en una fiesta - en el cual Shuu-chan te arrastró - te pones atrás, -la fiesta es de disfraces - confundes a Shuu-chan con Ryu-chan, que va disfrazado de Shuu-chan, y estas por llevartelo a la cama, - Ryu-cha no se queja para nada - pero luego escuchas el melodioso - estruendoso - grito de Shuu-chan, -shuu-chan se fue disfrazado de Ryu-chan - que esta intentado librarse de Tatsuha, que le intenta basar... TU QUE HACES???

R: mato a mi hermano, hace tiempo que le tengo ganas, despues de que vistiera a mi Shuu-chan de mujer y presentarlo a mi padre de esa forma, al viejo casi le da un infarto, por lo menos le hubiera ayudado a ponerse un mejor maquillaje y un vestido más decente, realmente se veía horrible... despues de eso me iría con el verdadero Shuu-chan y lo haría mio unas 20 veces...

****

¿te gustó que Shuu-chan, te entregara lo más preciado de él, para ti, o sea compartir su primera vez contigo? ¿ que sentiste? no necesariamente tiene que escuchar Shuichi...

R: ejem... Shuichi fuera de aquí... no me digas que quieres quedarte... nada de peros.. escuchame BAKA... sales por 2 minutos o te saco a patadas... ahora no te pongas a llorar BAKA... ya.. se fué ahora creo que te puedo contestar ^^... yo.. mira.. es que fue algo muy especial para mi, y yo sin poder devolverle todo eso... fué increible que ese BAKA se sonrojara tanto en una sola noche... no sé que más contar fueron muchas cosas juntas... ahora dejen pasar a ese loco... (yuki más rojo que un tomate)

- Yuki porque estás rojo? - (estaba haciendoce el tonto porque había escuchado todo por una computadora portatil que le pasaron :P)

****

¿Cual es tu mayor fantasia con Shu?

R: vaya la pregunta... Si crees que es estar en una playa desierta con Shuichi en ella y que luego nos bañemos a la luz de luna como único testigo de nuestro amor, estas completamente equivocada... es mucho mejor que eso wojojojojo...

****

¿no te gustaría hacer un trio? (yo estoy disponible) con quien?

R: con un Shuichi me basta y me sobra, además... recuerdo ese fatal día en el que Shuichi tenía que ir donde sus parientes por unos días y me quedé sólo en el departamento pero pensé que iba estar así el resto del fin de semana pero tenía que aparecer Tatsuha y y y me obligó a hacerlo con él... para más remate llegó Tohma y unió fuerza con mi hermano para para.. no puedo decir la palabra T_T y por eso no puedo hacer trios ya que me recuerda ese día...

- T_T Yukiiii eso no lo sabía T_T

- es-es que no quería contarlo pero ya no aguanté más y y... T_T

- T_T Yukiii te prometo nunca alejarme de ti T_T

- hontou ni hontou ni? (deveras deveritas?)

- honyou ni hontou ni (deveras deveritas)

- señor Shuichi lo necesitan acá afuera

- Sii!! ahora mismo voy ^^

- ¬¬''''++++ traidor

Para MI SHUU-CHAN!!

****

¿le haz bailado a Yuki, para que tu sabes conseguir uno que otro regalo?

R: no tengo para que bailarle si quiero conseguir algo, me basta con susurrarle al oido, eso le encanta... ^//^

****

¿le haz "atacado" a Yuki, mientras está distraido, y este no te ha hechado?

R: eh? no te entiendo la pregunta T_T

****

¿haz intentado seducir a Yuki? ¿funcionó? ¿que hiciste?

R: si varias veces pero nunca me ha resultado, a última vez que intenté cocinarle algo afrodisiaco casi destruyo la cocina por completo, al prender las velas se cayó una encima de la alfombra y casi la quemo y cuando llegó Yuki al ir a recibirlo me tropecé con un patín que se me había olvidado ordenar y caigo sobre él, Yuki se pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza y se enojó mucho conmigo que me hechó de la casa, cuando fuí a buscar alojamiento a la casa de Hiro este estaba con Ayaka de visita así que tuve que quedarme toda la noche en la calle para no molestarlos, en medio del parque en donde me quedé casi me asaltan y me violan, por suerte había llegado Kei, pero ahí no termina mi drama, este maniático de las armas me estaba buscando para que me pusiera a trabajar lo antes posible en el proximo albún, ASÍ QUE SI ME VUELVEN A PREGUNTAR ALGO ASÍ LOS MATO... (Shuichi está muy agitado, disculpen la molestias en un momento volvemos tuuu tuuu tuuu...)

Para MI SHUU-CHAN Y MI YUKI-KAWAII

****

Expliquen con lujo de detalles, como fue su primera vez, bueno la de Shu y la... quien sabe cuanto para Yuki...

- Shuichi: Yuki se lo explicas tu o se lo explico yo

- Yuki: mejor yo... a ver empecemos... Nuestas miradas se cruzaron, nos acercamos lentamente uno con el otro, nos besamos, nuestras lenguas jugaron un rato...

- Shuichi: no tan detallado ^//^

- Yuki: dejame seguir explicando... ejem (aclarando la garganta)... rodee su cintura con mis manos, y comencé a recorrer su espalda, iba cada vez más y más abajo, Shuichi comenzaba a jadear, mi mano llegó a su pantalón y lo quité de mi camino...

- Shuichi: Yukiiiii i_i parale

- Yuki: con mis dedos me abrí paso por su entrada, el estaba listo, y es entonces cuando creo que debo continuar en el proximo capítulo... ^^

- Shuichi: Yukiiii i_i

- Yuki: oye no te alarmes tanto Shuichi, desde un principio tenía planeado dejarle con la duda ^^ ni loco le cuento la historia completa...

- Shuichi: Yukiiii T_T

****

¿como fue su MEJOR ejem ejem... "compañia"?

- Shuichi:^////^ eso es personal...

- Yuki: no recuerdo muy bien..

- Shuichi: como que no te acuerdas? (está furioso)

- Yuki: acaso tu te acuerdas?

- Shuichi: ehhhh.. ehhh.. bueno... T_T nop

- Yuki: entonces que yo me olvide es lo de menos...

****

¿cual fue el lugar mas extraño en donde lo han hecho?

- Shuichi: yo creo que definitivamente fue cuando fuimos a esa laguna y lo hicimos en el agua...

- Yuki: tenías que contarlo u///uU

****

¿que lo más extraño que han hecho? Ustedes saben, chocolate deretido, caramelo, algún amarrado a la cama? jojojo...

- Shuichi: creo que lo hicimos con chocolate

- Yuki: y no te olvides del helado

- Shuichi: ahhh verdad, pero recuerda esa vez en que me hechaste mermelada..

-Yuki: claro que la recuerdo, al otro día no te la podías sacar de la cabeza wajajajaja

(público: ^^U ji-----------------------n)

- Shuichi: ahhhh ya me acordé de una buena, te acuerdas cuando se te ocurrió ponerme pizza?

- Yuki: ^^U si esa vez, demoraron tres días en borrarse las marcas del salame...

- Shuichi: siii y esa vez Kei me preguntó si estaba enfermo porque no me quitaba el sweeter ¬¬'''

- Yuki: wajajajajajaja pero no me digas que no la pasarte bien...

- nat: diculpen por interrumpir pero debemos seguir con las demás preguntas ^^

****

¿que siempre han querido hacerle al otro?

- shuichi: a mi me gustaría hecharlo alguna vez de la casa para que vea como se siente ser hechado de algún lugar...

- Yuki: pues yo te tenido unas ganas de colgarte de la lengua para que te calles de una vez por todas... ¬¬'''''

para mi RYU-CHAN!!

****

¿no te gustaría encaramarte a Shu?

R: claro nanoda, ¿quien no?, si es tan lindo y simpático ^^ (todos, especialmente Yuki Eiri lo mirán con cara de asesino)

****

¿si no es con Shu, te gustaria encaramarte a Uesugi... al menor obvio?

R: no lo sé , la última vez que estuve con el me dolió mucho, y a mi no me gusta el dolor porque es muy malo T_T...

****

¿se te haría malo para compartir la cama con.. Tatsuha?? o si no, con quien?

R: yo soy niño bueno y comparto mi cama con las personas que la necesiten ^^, y si Tatsuha la necesita yo no me opongo ^^

****

¿cual es tu mayor fantasía... sexual??

R:

- mi mayor fantasía es ir al kumagoro's world que queda en Inglaterra, pero no he podído ir

- oye tonto te estan preguntando por tu fantasía sexual, no por eso...

- es que no saben que el kumagoro's world es un parque de atracctiones para gays?

- (todos) O_o? eh?

- siiiiiii y quiero ir con Shuichiiiiiiiiii

- eso nunca ¬¬+++ (yuki con mira que mata)

- entonces con Tatsuha ^^

- ese llevatelo lo antes posible y ojalá que no vuelvan... (todos quedaron plop ante la respuesta de Yuki)

PARA MI TATSUHA-CHAN

****

¿es cierto que te "hechas" a morros y morras, por igual? y si es así, tengo alguna esperanza, aunque sea tan sólo una noche de pasión de desenfreno?

R: la verdad es que si, soy bisexual, y en cuanto a estar contigo una noche, dejame tu teléfono o e-mail para que nos juntemos quizas este fin de semana para pasarla bien ^^... (ohh wow tengo una cita, tengo una cita ^¬^)

--------------------------------------

N/A: disculpen por la demora en responder pero es que la verdad no tenía tiempo, y como que se me olvidó que tenía este fic T_T GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI!!!!! 

este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a bishoujo-hentai por haber mandado tantas preguntas ^^

*este capitulo está hecho por nat_chan07 así que toda la responsabilidad es sólo de ella, mándenle insultos a nat_chan07@hotmail.com*

nat: wow son 9 hojas esto es increíble ^^

jakito: que tiene eso de increíble?

Nat: claro como tu siempre haces fics con capítulos de cómo 10 hojas esto no es nada para ti ¬¬

Jakito: y?

Nat: como que y? Por lo menos felicítame por haber hecho este milagro..

Jakito: esto definitivamente es un milagro...

Nat: T_T mala, bueno no importa...

Chaooooooo...

****

*PD: jakito no me mates por esto del final T_T*


	4. video chat 03 y yo sigo aquí respondiend...

VIDEO CHAT

Capitulo 03 "Y yo sigo aquí respondienles... ^o^"

Nat: Lalihoooooo!!... bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo deeeee VIDEO CHAT!! el fanfic interactivo del momento... ^^

Jakito: Nuestros queridos personajes del TEAM GRAVITATION se han ofrecido a constestar a todas sus preguntas... ^^

Shuichi: ettoo... nos tienen amenazados de muerte si no contestamos...

Nat: TU CALLATE.. (amenazandole con una cuchilla)

Shuichi: shiiiiiii!!! T_T

Yuki: no le hagas daño a mi Shuichi..

Jakito: tu no te metas si no quieres salir lastimado...

Yuki y Shuichi: T_T siii!!

Nat: ahora vamos a las preguntas ^^

Jakito: nuestra primera concursante se llama SHUICHI'S y ella realiza las siguentes preguntas ^^

SHUICHI'S hace acto de presencia en el chat, pone en su MSN una foto de ella pero no se nota mucho ya que salió muy oscura... en la pantalla del computador se digitaton las siguientes palabras...

****

SHUICHI'S

holas bueno aquí van unas preguntas n_n

a Tohma

****

Tohma dime una cosa que piensas de Shuichi? no te atrae aunque sea un poco? bueno él es tan lindo y simpático (jiji no se nota nada que me gusta n_n)

Tohma: Eh... ettoo... Shuichi....

a Yuki

****

que pensaste al ver a Shuichi vestido de mujer por ti? te sentiste halagado o avergonzado?

Yuki: si tu novio aparece vestido de mujer... ¿Cómo reaccionarías? Creo que harías lo mismo que yo, seguir caminando como si no lo conocieras. Lo peor fue cuando apareció en casa, frente a mi padre, estaba mal pintado y el vestido era horrible, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetir lo mismo?...

a Shuichi

****

por que no dejas a Yuki y te vienes conmigo? (broma tú y Yuki hacen una linda pareja) 

Yuki (usa su mirada asesina) : Si vuelven a preguntar eso, Shuichi y yo nos retiramos del juego, y ya no habrán preguntas.

Nat: Hacen eso, y los mato. ¬¬+++++++ (nat le quita su mágnum a K, Jakito tiene una Smith and Wesson, y su hermano que permanece en la oscuridad porta una Beretta 9 mm) obedezcan

Yuki y Shuichi: =_= siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo que tu ordenes...

nat: que dijeron? no se escucha... más fuerte...

Yuki y Shuici: SIIII AMA LO QUE TU ORDENES...

nat: y ustedes? no piensan decirlo? (dirigiendose a los demás del team gravitation)

todos: SIIII AMA LO QUE TU ORDENES...

nat: somos geniales ^^ ¿ne jakito?

jakito: si, somos lo maximo ^^ (aún apuntando al pobre team gravi)

****

¿Que piensas de Yuki? por que lo amas tanto si él es tan frío contigo? te admiro por tu perseverancia. chao besos (para Shuichi) 

Shuichi: Pienso que es muy dulce y amable, **cuando quiere**... Lo amo porque comprendí que su naturaleza es ser ácido, y frío, pero muchas veces lo es porque no puede acercárseme sin sentir cosas que lo confunden... Por que no puede pasar una noche sin que quiera...

Yuki: ¡Shuichi, para allí! ¬¬'''

nat: Shuichi continúa respondiendo (apuntando) ¬¬'''

Yuki: lo que ordenes ama y señora... T_T

nat: Shuichi prosigue...

Shuichi: Ya, me falta una pregunta, muchas gracias, creo que me habría dado por vencido si Yuki no me hiciera caso, y no me viniera a buscar cada vez que me voy.

nota de Jakito: Vean el anime!! Yuki va en su búsqueda!!! Y en el manga es por Yuki que se dan las cosas!!

nota de nat: es verdad, si Shuichi recibió hasta flores por parte de nuestro escritor estrella cuando estuvo enfermo ^^, aunque en realidad se las regaló porque quería con él ahí mismo... ¬¬U

Yuki: tenías que decirlo? ¬¬''''

nat: todos tienen derecho a saber sobre tu vida personal...

Yuki: quien dice eso? ¬¬''

nat: yo, alguna objeción? ¬¬'''

Yuki: nooo ama y señora T.T

nat: wajajajajajaja es grandioso tenerlos amenazados de muerte ^^

a Hiro

****

con quien preferirías pasar una noche (ya sabes a que me refiero) con Shu o Ayaka?

Hiroshi: Etoo... Definitivamente con K.

Todos: ¬.¬U

a Ryuichi

****

te gusta Tatsuha? te atrae Shu? a quien prefieres?

Ryuichi: A mi solo me gusta Kumagoro. Shuichi... (se pone serio) Es mi competencia. Prefiero tenerlo vigilado.

Tatsuha: T.T Ryuichi no me quiere ¿donde quedó ese hombre que me amó la noche anterior?

Ryuichi: en verdad estuve anoche contigo?

Tatsuha: que no te acuerdas?

Ryuichi: demonios, creo que no debí fumar tanta...

Nat: no sabía que le hacias a la marihuna? ¬¬''

Ryuichi: ahora ya saben ^^

****

a k: quien te gusta

K: Mi mágnum.... XXX con ella todo el tiempo.

(todos azul)

****

a Suguru: si Tohma te dijera que te ama, como reaccionarias? Jujuju

Suguru: ¿Tohma? ¿Amarme? Lo único que ama es su trabajo, su dinero, su poder... ¿El puto amo del universo amar? no ama a su esposa que está con él todas las noches (posibles) (bueno nadie quiere a Mika) y va a querer a los demás?....

-------------------------------

Nat: Sacamos a Shuichi's del chat porque ahora es el turno de nuestra quería participante PALAGATAA!

Jakito: un aplauso para ella

(insert aplausos falsos, por falta de presupuesto no tenemos personas de verdad, ni modo dentro de un computador)

Jakito: palagata, dinos tus preguntas ^^

(palagata aparace en el MSN con una foto de un gatito saludando, que kawai ^^, y en la pantalla aparecen sus preguntas)

****

PALAGATA (Ponsi)

te mando estas preguntas para el fanfic video chat 

para mi shu-chan

****

si yuki aunque no lo quieras es mi shu-chan ¿ has utilizado algun tipo de juguete para hacer el amor con yuki si la respuesta es sí cual fue?

Yuki: Insisto, vuelves a decir que Shuichi es tuyo, y le digo a Tohma que me estas molestando... (mirada que mata)

Nat: la vió un día cuando en la TV estaban dando Slam Dunk ^^

Jakito: OHHH!! OoO  


para Yuki

****

que es lo mas importante que te ha dado shuichi desde el principio de su relacion (no tiene que ser material ) 

Yuki: No te importa. (amenaza) lo más importante ha sido el sexo delicioso que da... Su cuerpo... El sexo no es algo puramente material... Si le dije que seria su koi, le di mas de lo que he recibido, pero...  


para ryu-chan

****

alguna vez ¿has tenido alguna fantasia con Tatsuha y de que trato? 

Ryuichi: Nanoda? sii!! yo quise ir con Tat-chan al zoologico vestido de osito!!! y tat me lo cumplio!

para Hiro

****

¿te sientes atraido por shuichi y estas con ayaka solo por que sabes que shuichi solo te quiere como amigo? 

3... 2... 1... TUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Hiro: YA BASTAAAA, A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES... WAAAAAAA!!!!

Para K

****

¿usted y ryu-chan hacian algo mas que trabajar en nueva york ? 

Kei: Eh, yo vivia con mi familia... Ryu las oficiaba de payaso de cumpleaños cuando el trabajo como cantante estaba flojo.... ^^  


para Tatsuha

****

si pudieras elegir en una noche con shuichi o una con ryuichi a ¿cual escogerias? y ¿que harias esa noche con el que elegiste con lujo de detalles? si lo deseas...

Tatsuha: Obviamente con mi amado Ryu-chan

Nat: mentira, acabas de hacer una cita con Bishoujo-hentai ¬¬'' y le juras amor a Ryuichi...

Ryuichi: QUEEE?? Taa-chan me está engañando ¿y con un mujer? ¿y que además le gusta el hentai? BUAAAAA TAA-CHAN NO ME QUIEREEEE!!!!!

Tatsuha: es mentíra lo que está diciendo nat-chan, yo nunca te engañaría...

Nat: oye yo no miento o_ó...

Ryuichi: ahhhhgg mataré a bishoujo-hentai..

Nat: corre Bii-chan... ahora Ryuichi te odia ^^ y te va a matar.. ^^

Bishoujo: no me puedes hacer esto, yo sólo pedí una cita con Tat-chan, es problema de él si la aceptó...

Nat: ya sabes como es Ryuichi, no le gusta que tomén lo que le pertenece ^^ y Tatsuha es de su propiedad ^^...

Bishoujo: no es justo T_T no quiero morir T_T tengo muchos fics yaoi con lemon de gravitation por leer T_T

Tatsuha: Ryuichi, no lo hagas por favor, tu sabes que sólo te amo a ti..

Ryuichi: en serio?

Tatsuha: sip

Ryuichi: Taa-chan ^^ (muack, besito en la mejilla) ahora mismo te voy a hacer mio wahahahahaha

Nat: aaaaaalto ahí.. eso lo podrán hacer una vez que termine este fic...

Tatsuha: y cuando va a terminar el fic?

Nat: creo que NUNCA WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:

nat: Wow ya llevamos el capitulo 3 de este fic

jakito: siii y todo gracias a las personas que nos escribieron reviews ^^

nat: ven? nuestros queridos personajes de gravi les respondieron..

jakito: ahora es el momento de que TU les hagas más preguntas..

nat: sip, por que la verdad es que están cortos de dinero...

jakito: como será que no tienen ni para un candy... ^^U

nat: bueno este capitulo lo hizo Jakito así que toda la culpa es de ella...

jakito: como que mia? tu escribiste la mitad del fic, así que tu tambien tienes la culpa... además yo escribí algunas cosas que tu cambiaste...

nat: no las cambié, las hice mejores ^^

jakito: NAAATTT!!!

nat: bueno, pero no te enojes... casi ni las toqué...

--------------- sección contestar detalles de los reviews -------

palagata (ponsi): como vez intentamos hacer lo mejor posible para contestar la preguntas que nos diste... gracias por decirnos que somos talentosas y que conocesmos mucho a los personajes pero ya lo sabíamos ^^ (esto de ver mucho Slam Dunk nos empieza a afectar el cerebro, ya nos creemos Hanamichi, T_T disculpanos, no sabemos lo que escribimos T_T)

****

* nuestros fic en forma separada son:

jakito 

nat *

jane...


	5. video chat 04 traumas?

video chat

cap. "Traumas?"

Estabamos jakito y yo inspeccionando que hayan sido respondidas todas las preguntas cuando...

nat: jakito... cuantas preguntas han hecho en total?

jakito: mhhhhh.. dejame ver... son 42...

nat: Wow vaya, nos han enviado 42 preguntas...

jakito: demo...

nat: demo que?

jakito: al perecer una pregunta no ha sido contestada...

nat: pero como es eso posible? quien es?

jakito: es Touma con la pregunta ¿que piensas de Shuichi? no te atrae aunque sea un poco?

nat: demonios... tenía que colarsenos una pregunta para Touma...

jakito: que haremos nat?

nat: pues que crees? (sonrisa diabólica) lo haremos sufrir más que a nadie wahahaHAHAHA

jakito: excelente (también sonríe)

--------------------------------------------------------

Jakito, nat y el hermano de jakito (del cual NO diremos el nombre, sólo le llamaremos "sombra" wahahahaha) se acercan a Touma...

sombra: Touma, quedas detenido, responde la pregunta que te falt

Touma: Que??!!

jakito: tal y como lo escuchaste, te faltó una pregunta...

nat: (sonriendo) y deberas responderla...

Touma: y si no la respondo?

nat: pues serás torturado de una manera indescriptible...

Touma es llevado a una habitación contigüa entre Jakito y Nat, sombra se quedó con los demás para que no se escaparan con los gritos provenientes de dicha habitación, hora después salieron... Touma con los ojos llorosos a más no poder...

Mika: que le hicieron a mi esposo? - y se acercó a Touma para abrazarlo

Nat: ni te lo imaginas wahahahaha

Yuki: que le hicieron a Touma como para que llegue en ese estado? he intentdo traumarlo muchas veces...

jakito: es que una buena sobre-alimentación de Barney y los Teletubies puede traumar a cualquiera

(todos PLOP)

nat: bueno, ahora nos vas a contestar la pregunta Touma?

touma: no, teetubi me va a comé WAAA!!!

nat: responde de una buena vez...

Touma: te quero yo, y tu a mi, nuestra amistad es lo mejor...

jakito: creo que se nos pasó la mano

sombra: yo propongo que esa pregunta la dejemos para el final del capi.

nat: sip, creo que es lo mejor. Touma por el momento estás salvado

Touma: quero una tubi-tostá.... quero tubi-tost

(nota nat: lo siento tenía que poner algo estúpido y sin sentido TT)

--------------------------------------------------

Nat: bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio

Jakito: del mejor fic de todos los tiempos

las dos: VIDEOOOOO CHAT

jakito: en donde el que manda eres tu

nat: nuestra siguiente concursante llamada Kai de Rusia (nota nat: ejem gomen nasai TT)  nos envía por e-mail las siguientes preguntas.

kai

ok, ok, me encantò...

despues de discutir con mis amigos, cuales preguntas (muy intimas) devia hacer, quedaron estas...

**PARA SHU(KAWAI!)CHAN: **

**1-Es verdad lo que dijiste de (MI) Yuki-kun? ¿cuanto le mide? [¿qué tanto sabes de èl?-capi.20-más omenos a la mitad cuando Kotaro le pregunta a shu que le gusta de yuki,y (shu) responde que su sexo, porque...] **

R:

Shuichi:Ay, es por que yuki es muy bueno en la cama, cuanto le mide, no recuerdo, ¿Parada, o no? y si me preguntas por otro fic... u.uU yo tambien lo lei, pero no tengo tantos hermanos, mi única hemana se llama Maiko y esta loca...

**2-por q  te gusta mordisquiar la oreja de (MI) Yuki?**

R:

Shuichi: ¿Te mordisqueo a ti mejor para que sepas? Es que explicarlo no tiene brillo.

Yuki: lo intentas y te mato ¬¬' sólo yo tengo derecho...

Shuichi: ehehehehehe si Yuki sólo bromeaba ehehehehehe U

**3-me lo prestas una noche? o mejor ven tu por él!**

R: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! YUKIIIII ES MIOOOOO!!!!

**POR FAVOR QUE SE RETIRE (MI) YUKI ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO**! (eso harémos )

**4.- sòlo finges decir su nombre en el "climax" o si lo disfrutas? (tampoco quiero que se peleen por mi culpa )******

R:

S: Vaaya, la niña quiere saber esas cosas... ¿Yuki, me das permiso para..?

Yuki: no.

S: Doushite, doushite? Yuukii

Y: Pq no la conozco... primero las pruebo yo, has entendido?

jakito: uff por fin sacamos a Yuki, costó mucho

nat: Shuichi respondele ¬¬'

S: etto... demo Yukiii

nat: nada de Yuki responde

Shuichi: TT bueno, pero Yuki se va a enojar TT ¿tu crees que voy a disfrutar si entra muy fuerte? la última vez que lo hicimos me dolió mucho y durante 1 semana  TT y si no digo su nombre para detenerlo este no para TT ...

Y: Shuichiiii!!!!! ¬¬  (la vena se la sale U estaba viendo por otra pantalla U)

**5- que es lo que més te gusta de (MI [no puedo evitarlo]) Yuki? dentro y fuera de la cama.. **

R:

Shuichi: No es tu yuki, es mio. Y dentro... Creo que todo, pero no siempre tenemos sexo dentro, es mas, tenemos en la cocina..

Yuki: Shu-chan!

Shuichi: y fuera.. ettoo. llevo tanto con el que me gusta hasta como fuma...

Yuki: T.T ese es mi Koi (que consté que aún está afuera)

**6-y por cierto si eres gay o te gustan las chicas? **

R:

Autora: Me gustan las chicas y los chicos. XP

Shuichi: Yooo... me gusta yuki...

**QUE REGRESE (MI) YUKI Y ¡¡FUERA (MI) SHU-CHAN TE VES TAN ¡KAWAI! **

PARA (MI) YUKI

**7- que sentirias si shu te "pone el cuerno" con ryu-chan? **

R:

Yuki: Sentir? como es eso.... si esperas que me ponga a llorar, o a reclamarle, no, me sentiria mal, pero esta en su derecho.

**8-te gusta que te mordisquee la oreja? ¿que sientes cada que lo hace? ¿lo amas de verdad? **

R:

Yuki: Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Como dijo autora, creo que para saber que te pasa cuando te mordisquean la oreja, deben hacertelo primero. Es casi orgàsmico. Cuando se pierde sensibilidad a eso es porque... ya tu pareja encontro donde meterte la lengua para perturbarte de la misma forma. Se siente una onda electrica... Pero no tiene nada q ver eso con si lo amo o no, son preguntas diferentes. Yo no tengo derecho a amar a nadie.

**9-que es lo que mas te exita de èl? **

R:

Yuki: Excitarme? Su inocencia, su picardia... Sus besos... Todo.

QUE VUELVA SHU SI!! MI SHU-CHAN!

**10- Su mejor y peor dìa de c/u y porsupuesto noche de cama... **

R:

Shuichi: Mi peor semana, es la de antes del plazo de cierre de la novela de Yuki. Se pone como si tubiera la regla, y eso va por ciclos...

Yuki: No te importa.

nat: responde!!! (apuntando hacía la hombría de Yuki)

Shuichi: NOOOOOOOO!! QUE AÚN LE FUNCIONAAA!!!

jakito: esa cosa aún funciona?

Yuki: TT Ettoo... Cuando Shu se va de gira.

Shuichi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!??

**y**** para Cerrar...(tambores) **

**11-QUIERO UNA DESCRIPCI"N DETALLADA DE SU MOMENTO MAS ROMÀNTICO(LA VERCI"N DE C/U) **

R:

Shuichi: Definitivamente, cuando me di cuenta que la cancion que sakuma estaba cantando hablaba de mi.

Yuki: ¿Romantico? Algo romantico de parte de Shu?

Shuichi: Yuki (protesta)

Yuki: ¿Y que hace shuichi sino reclamarme?

Shuichi: TT Yukiiiiiiiiii

Yuki: y llorar ¬¬U

Shuichi: TT

**kai****: YA FUÈ MUCHO DE MI, PERO ,AUNQUE SEA A PUNTA DE UN RAYO LASER ME CONTESTAN , OSI NO...XX ...**

nat: ettoooo.... ya te contestaron TT

jakito: no nos apuntes con un laser

sombra: o sino quien les hará capítulos?

jakito: hasta que apareciste, y hablando?

sombra: lo que para es que nat no me pone uu

jakito: oye nat pone más seguido a mi hermano

nat: y porque debería hacerlo si nisiquiera ayuda a hacer el fic?

sombra: esta es una buena razón? (apunta con su bretta 9mm)

nat: siiii claro que es buena razón, si tu eres tan inteligente y simpático... Uuuuu

sombra: así está mejor

**kai****: (tampoco quiero matarlos... SIN HACERLOS SUFRIR! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

jakito: No amenaces de nuevo, Heero Yui esta de nuestra parte, si molestas mandare a matarte a ti y a todos tus amigos.

**kai****: QUE PARANOÌCA-ESQUISO-DEMENTEMENTE LOCA SALI -SONRISAS-**

jakito y nat: Cierto uu

nat: sacamos a esta paranoíca-esquiso-demente y volvemos despues de estos comerciales...

------------- comerciales ----------------

"estas aburrid de hacer siempre lo mismo?"

"los fanfics siempre son lo mismo una y otra vez?"

"sientes que no vale la pena vivir?"

**"AQUÍ TE TENEMOS LA SOLUCI"N"**

envíanos un correo a jakitonathotmail.com y preguntanos lo que quieras de la serie gravitation, nuestras operadoras ls estarán esperando ....

**LLAME YA!!! LLAME YA!!!**

(comerciales por nat-chan07 productions ® XD)

------------------- fin comerciales ---------------

jakito: bueno... hemos vuelto de nuestros comerciales

nat: jijiji

jakito: que te pasa?

nat: es que resultó muy entrete hacer los comerciales jijiji

jakito: uu .... bueno ahora nuestra siguiente concursante viene de la isla esmaralda

nat:  ha realizado un gran entrenamiento como aliado de Atenea

jakito: aquí les presentamos aaaaaaaa... CHIBI-SHUN

(insert aplausos )

(chibi-shun aparece por msn con una foto suya, nos presenta un largo cabello verde )

**chubi****-shun****: NA NO DA!! Me gustan muchos sus fics nn, son geniales y en verdad me imagino a los personajes haciendo todas esas locuras... QUE MIEDO!! **(nat: a nosotras también no da miedo lo que nosostras misma escribimos U)**Yo también tengo algunas preguntas:**

Para Hiro-kun:

**Estoy de acuerdo que no te gusten los hombres... pero que le ves a Ayaka?? Mejor vente conmigo nn**

R:

hiro: eso mismo me pregunto yo U ... creo que es porque se parece un poco a Shuichi XD

Para Ryu-chan:

**Kawaii****!! Dónde compraste a Kumagoro-chan?? Yo quiero uno!!**

R:

Ryuichi: nanoda!!! me lo regalaron en una de las giras mis queridas fans, y como me gustó lo llevo conmigo a todos lados...

Para K.:

**Me podrías dar clases de defensa personal?? Dónde compras todas esas armas?? Yo necesito algunas.**

R:

Kei: NO, es muy peligroso que los actos que yo realizo sean imitados en casa, esto sólo lo hacen los profesionales y managers como yo... en donde compré mi magmun? fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Seguchi Touma ya que vía que se me hacía muy difícil controlar a Ryuichi...

Para Yuki:

**Si no fueras escritor, que serías??**

R:

nat: sería vago o escritor de fanfics

jakito: sería entrete que escribiera fics

Yuki: oigan la pregunta es para mi, no para ustedes ¬¬'

nat: algo más que agregar? (le apunta nuevamente)

yuki: nada nada U ... bueno la respuesta es que tendría que ser sacerdote budista, por tradición de mi familia

tatsuha: así yo no tendría ese peso encíma...

yuki: aunque en realidad primero prefiero estar muerto que ser sacerdote de este lugar...

tatsuha: nadie te quiere como sacerdote oni-chan

yuki: porque lo dices?

tatsuha: preguntales a ellas (apunta a jakito y a nat)

yuki: porque?

nat: es que eres muy rico como para perder tu tiempo como sacerdote

jakito: aunque también es un desperdicio que seas homosexual...

yuki: me quedó claro U

Para Shuichi:

**Antes de conocer a Yuki, no te gustaba Hiro?? O Ryu-chan??**

R:

Shuichi: yo admiro mucho a Ryuichi porque es muy talentoso, y en cuanto a Hiro, él es mi mejor amigo, siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme en todas las tonteras que hago (incluso la de formar bad luck XP) y me agrada estar con él, no confundas la cosas...

**chibi****-shun****: Arigato nn se despide Chibi-Shun**

nat: no es nada chibi-shun

jakito: aquí estamos para servirte

------------------------

nat: bueno chics, este ha sido un nuevo episodio de...

sombra: HEY!!! falta la pregunta para Touma

nat: aaps, es verdad, tráiganlo inmediatamente!!!

(touma es traido por el suelo por jakito y sombra)

sombra: aquí estás

nat: cual era la pregunta?

jakito: ¿que piensas de Shuichi? no te atrae aunque sea un poco?

nat: ya touma responde

touma: teletubies, teletubies, ditsi, la la, POOOO!!! teletubies...

sombra: al parecer aún no se le ha pasado el efecto barney-teletubies

touma: nuestra amistad es lo mejor, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré...

jakito: habrá modo de revertirlo?

touma: mi cariño yo te doy ehehehehehe (risa casi infantil)

nat: yo tengo un método (nat toma a Touma del cuello de la camisa y le da una bofetada) LISTO!!!

Touma: eh? que hago aquí? y porque tengo las manos con tempera?

nat: mira lo que está en el suelo

Touma: QUEEEE!!!!??? NO ME DIGAN QUE YO HICE ESOS DIBUJOS?

nat: sip

Touma en estado depresivo

jakito: contesta de una buena vez nuestra pregunta...

Touma: cual?

sombra: sólo responde (apunta con su bretta 9mm)

Touma: NO, NO ME GUSTA Y PUNTO...

nat: listo ahí tienes tu respuesta, espero que te haya gustado...

jakito: nos veremos próximamente en otro capítulos deeee...

nat y jakito: VIDEO CHAT

nat:los estaremos esperando...

----------- en los camerinos ---------------

nat: jakito, si que esta vez nos pasamos de la raya... 57 preguntas nos han hecho ests niñs en total y todas han sido respondidas por nuestros queridos personajes de gravi

jakito: sip es muy emocionante cuanta gente nos escribe con preguntas

Yuki: en realidad ustedes nos obligan...

Shuichi: porque nos venimos a meter aquí? TT

Tatsuha: porque necesitábamos dinero, desde que terminó GRAVI no hemos tenido más contratos.

Hiro: y ellas se aprovecharon de esto y ahora nos tienen encerrados en este maldito lugar...

Touma: ABACHOOOOOOOO!!!!

Yuki: sueltame touma... LE VOLVI" LA LOCURA...

Sakano: WAAAAAAAAAA!!! JEFEE WAAAAAAAAA!!!

nat: se han dado cuenta de que nadie le pregunta a Sakano?

sombra: sip, pobre de él, nadie lo quiere...

----------------------------------------

N/A:

nat: gracias KAi y CHIBI-SHUN por habernos escrito un review con estas preguntas, pero, QUEREMOS MÁS PREGUNTAS!!!! dejen un review plis plis plis... y lo siento mucho si algo les molestó, pero en realidad estamos locas, entiendannos...

**fanfics**** por separado**

**LEANLOS !!!!******


	6. video cha 05 welcome to my romance

En el capitulo anterior

- WAAAA!!! LAS TUBITOSTÁAAAA!!!!!!

(nat: si, eso fue muy idiota, pero este fic es idiota en si mismo)

VIDEO CHAT

cap 5. "Welcome to my romance" (no pregunten por el titulo de hoy ==U)

EN LOS CAMERINOS

nat: wow nos han llegado muchas preguntas

jakito: la verdad es que estas llegaron hace más de un mes y las haz acumulado hasta la fecha

nat: tenías que recordarmelo?

jakito: si ¬¬ floja

nat: puedes decirme cualquier cosa menos floja

jakito: porque?

nat: porque lo demás sé que es mentira, pero lo de floja es una verdad absoluta

jakito: nat uuU

sombra: ....

nat: que quieres sombra?

sombra: hay problemas...

jakito: que cosa?

sombra: los personajes no quieren volver a contestar una sola pregunta más

jakito: ok ok... iremos para solucionar esto inmediatamente...

---------------

yuki: entre todos los aquí presentes (notese todos los personajes de gravi) hemos decidido que no volveremos a responder ninguna pregunta porque estamos hartos de sus malos tratos?

sombra: cuales malos tratos? (lo amenaza con un mazo)

yuki: ese tipo de malos tratos U

nat: responderan todo lo que nosotros queramos, ustedes nos pertenecen ahora

Yuki: nosotros no volveremos a contestar más preguntas hasta que los cerdos vuelen...

INCREIBLEMENTE ALGO CAE DESDE EL AIRE JUSTO A LA SALA EN DONDE NOSOTROS NOS ENCONTRAMOS U

****

"Cerdo Volador": Hola!

nat: decías algo Yuki?

Yuki: no, nada U

Jakito: hola.

Sombra: ... (significa hola)

Nat: Hola.

Kumagoro: hola.

Yuki: Hola

Shuichi: Hola. Larihoo!!

Sakuma: hola. Nanoda.

Tatsuha: hola.

Toma: Hola

Mika: Hola.

K: Hello!

Sakano: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! (en twister mode)

Fujisaki: Hola. Me pregunto que hago aquí.

Nat: Trabajar, como todos.

Jakito: Cerdo Volador... Mh, no se si es Digimon lo que me recuerda.

Nat: Claro, como ahora escribes de Digimon... ¬¬ Traidora.

Jakito: O.O °.° T.T

Nat: Ya, deja que haga sus preguntas.

****

cerdo volador: Tengo varias preguntas

Para Yuki:

****

Por que tienes los ojos dorados? usas lentes de contacto?

Yuki: ¿Nunca has visto a alguien con los ojos dorados? Me hablas igual que los demas cuando yo era niño... (se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas) tuve una niñez muy triste por gente como tu. Todos me trataban como si fuera alguien diferente, solo mi hermano no me trataba como a un bicho raro. (Se le empiezan a caer las lágrimas)

****

Por que eres gay!? (Que desperdicio de hombre)

Yuki: Porque con plastas como tu quien se quiere acostar. (ah, ya se dejo de llorar!)

****

No disfrutas al lado de Shu-chan? Por que le dices cosas tan feas si es OBVIO que lo adoras y te arrastras por el?

Yuki: porque se me viene en gana. Además, no le digo cosas feas, solo la verdad.

Para Shuu-chan:

****

Hasta cuando vas a madurar?

Shuichi: Primero que nada solo Yuki me puede decir Shu chan, y Hiro. Ah, claro, Y Jakito (Jakito le apuntó con un arma) No maduro si no quiero, esas no son cosas que yo maneje. Además, quien quiere madurar? Madurar es volverse frío y sin nada que emocione, es hacerse amargo. Si maduro no hay serie, entiendes?

****

Por que te dejaste disfrazar de mujer?

Shuichi: Porque si. Creí que Yuki no podía estar conmigo porque era un hombre, y que siendo pareciendo mujer, podría estar conmigo.

****

Por que un traje de marinero?

Shuichi: Porque es la fantasía sexual típica de un adolescente japonés.

****

Tu cabello es rosa natural, te lo pintas o es solo que aun tienes aquella mermelada de la que hablan tanto?

Shuichi: Según la serie, e Itzuki, natural, según el manga, me lo tiño repetidas veces, y según el ova es colorin, aparte la mermelada también puede ser de mora, de durazno o bien puede ser miel... Lo he probado todo.

Yuki: Shuichi... ¬.¬ U

Nat: déjalo que conteste... Y que mas?

Shuichi. eso nomás iba a decir..

nat: ¬¬

****

Que dice la canción Welcome to my love? o mas bien Quien la escribió? Cuando pronuncio tu nombre parece que quiero decir Sushi.

Nat: aquí va el significado. La escribió Shuichi, y ¿A que viene lo de sushi? (por esto nos demoramos en contestar uu gomen nasai uu y de ahí viene el nombre de este capi)

****

"WELCOME TO MY ROMANCE"

(BIENVENIDO A MI ROMANCE)

****

donna fuu ni boku ga suki de (A qué clase de gente le gusto?)

****

naze suki ni natta no atta nante (Porque razón me volví lo que soy?)

****

ANATA no mimi moto kotae shiiiru (Porque debes forzar una respuesta de tu pareja?)

****

WAGAMAMA wo yurushite (Te dieron permiso para ser egoista?)

****

konna bokuwa anata no koto (Este es un asunto entre tu y yo)

****

anata isshouni nanimokamo (Lo juntas todo)

****

shitteshimau unmei nano sa (en nombre del destino que conoceré)

****

subete wo nugi sute you (Tiraré lejos toda mi ropa)

****

tozasareta sou mune ni (Reposando sobre tu pecho)

****

(just like "first love") (solo como el "primer amor")

****

tokimeki omio dasasete ageru (pienso emocionado en empezar "levantar")

****

baby, let's get together (baby, vamos a estar juntos)

****

baby, let's get together (baby, vamos a estar juntos)

****

... welcome to my romance! (... bienvenido a mi romance!)

****

Unmei no deaite hito wa (me encontré con la persona de mi destino)

****

kawaru ti daremo ga iukedo (importa esto nadie puede sustituirlo)

****

chigausa hounto no jibun eto (hay una verdadera diferencia desde niño fui para esto)

****

kawatte yuku no sa (es curioso como voy a esto)

tsumasaki kara misuteriasu na (desde la punta del pie sin misterios)

****

kiss de nanimokamo tsuzunde (continua besando todo)

****

anata no sono ai no fun dake (ese amor que tu solo desprecias)

****

boku ni shoumeishite yo (haciendo luz...)

****

kawasu toiki no naka de (evitando a la mitad de un supiro)

****

(can you feel my love?) (puedes sentir mi amor?)

****

ima futari wa umare kawaru no sa (ahora las parejas renacen)

****

baby, let's get together (baby, vamos a estar juntos)

****

baby, let's get together (baby, vamos a estar juntos)

****

... welcome to my romance! (... bienvenido a mi romance!)

****

Welcome to my romance tonight (tonigth) (bienvenido a my romance esta noche (esta noche))

****

futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kawaku nanka nai sa (es el tiempo de estar en pareja, como haciendo tiempo emociomantemente, QUÉ???????!!!)

****

Shunkan no MEMORI... kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara (Redactando un recuerdo ciertamente brillante)

****

you wanna "kiss" soretomo (quieres un "beso" o)

****

You wanna "touch" ... romance ni youkoso (quieres "tocar"... bienvenido al romance)

****

I know what you want you want (yo sé lo que deseas desear)

****

I can tell you! (puedo decirtelo!)

****

Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na XXX

so tell me what you want me to... (Así, dime que me quieres...)

****

(so tell me what you want me to) (Así, dime que me quieres)

****

let's "make love" (vamos, "hazme el amor")

****

kawasu toiki no naka de (evitando a la mitad de un supiro)

****

(can you feel my love?) (puedes sentir mi amor?)

****

ima futari wa umare kawaru no sa (ahora las parejas renacen)

****

baby, let's get together (baby, vamos a estar juntos)

****

baby, let's get together (baby, vamos a estar juntos)

****

... welcome to my romance! (... bienvenido a mi romance!)

nat: bueno, esa es una posible traducción de esta canción, está un poco mala debido a que no la teníamos con versión kanji y tuvimos que adivinar algunas palabras...

Para Kei

****

Ah... (Suspiro) Como le haces para ser tan encantador y magnético? estoy intentando tener permiso para abrir una tienda de armas (no me quieren dejar por tener solo 15 años TT) si la logro poner iras?

Lo de magnetico puede ser porque mi arma atrae los imanes, o al usarla se imanta. Si lo haces, voy, aunk dudo que te dejen.

****

Para Touhma (el esposo de Mika si se llama asi? no recuerdo

Tohma: Mi nombre se escribe asi. T O H M A. ¿Y cuál eral la pregunta? (no me digas que era esa)

nat: parace que esa era la pregunta XDDD

jakito: nadie te quiere...

nat: como que nadie? yo lo quiero.. lo quiero ver muerto...

jakito: wahahahahahaha

nat: bueno cerdo volador gracias por tus preguntas...

jakito: vuelvenos a visitar pronto

cerdo volador sale volando..... (silencio)

------------- comerciales nat productions --------------------

Hace algunos años atrás la gente se aburría como ostra, pero con el avance del tiempo y la tecnología computacional la gente ha empezado a comunicarse entre si y ahora con este gran sistema es posible realizar el mejor juego on-line de todo el mundo VIDEO CHAT. Miles de personas lo ha provado alrededor del mundo...

persona 1: mi vida antes era muy aburrida pero cuando navegué por Internet y encontré este lugar mi vida ha cambiado por completo...

persona 2: mi marido me había dejado y me sentía muy deprimida, tanto que estaba a punto de matarme, pero alguien me recomendo que entrara a esta página y ahora me rio tanto con las respuestas de este fic que que incluso yo misma le pedí el divorsio a mi esposo y ahora tengo un amente muy kawai que me quiere mucho...

LLAME YA LLAME YA!!!

NUESTRAS OPERADORAS LOS ESTARÁN ESPERANDO XDDD

------------- fin del comercial ------------------

nat: he aquí una persona que dejó un mail muy largo

jakito: muuuuy largo...

nat: bienvenida a nuestro chat ANDY-CHAN THE FREAK

(insert aplausos)

andy-chan aparece con los cabellos parados de color celeste, con un traje de marinerita (el rosa que usa shuichi en el anime) con los ojos pintados negro con forma de cruz como pierrot, creo que era él el que tenía una cruz XDDD.. (nat: notese que todo esto lo puse porque decía "the freak" o sea "fenómeno" "anormal" "rara", así que no me maten por eso)

****

Andy-chan the freak: Hola! Yo tb soy autora aqui (todavia no mande nada a la seccion de gravi pero falta poco) y me encanto esta idea, espero que no sea tarde para mandar preguntas. La verdad me mori de risa, fue muy bueno. No se si lo seguiran, pero aqui va:

Para Yuki:

****

Todos te preguntaban por el cambio de posiciones con shu-chan, pero creo que la pregunta estuvo mal formulada. Ser el que recibe no quiere decir perder el control (que creen, que las mujeres no podemos ser las dominantes? me estoy ofendiendo...) Asi que, aqui va: le darias ese hermoso regalo a shuichi de dejarte dar? (sin dejar de ser el jefe si es eso lo que te incomoda segun vos)

Yuki:

-(respuesta 1) Ya lo he dicho. Shuichi es muy malo en la cama.

-(respuesta dos) claro, tan pronto como te nos unas.

-(respuesta tres) Ya deja de huevear. Eso no te importa.

(Nat apuntando.)

-Respuesta oficial: Etoo.... X-X

Shuichi: ¡Ya lo mataste! Además, quien dijo que yo queria ser Seme?

Jakito: (hablando bajo) que tipo mas hueco. A todos les digo una forma de dar es entregarse.

Nat: el momento educativio de Jakito paso. La siguiente...

Jakito: TT

Para Hiro:

****

¿Te das cuenta que en estas rodeado de gente que esta a tu lado pero en el fondo quiere a Yuki? Al menos Shu es tu amigo pero que tal Ayaka? Lárgala a la piba esa! No te merece! (iba a poner "y me tenes a mi" pero me di cuenta que a mi tampoco Shu y Yuki me dan vola y caería en la misma clasificación :P)

Hiro: ¿y cual era la pregunta?

Para ryu y Tatsuha:

****

Veo que ambos siempre están dispuestos a compartir (sip, en todos los sentidos que le puedan dar a esa oración) Si quieren estoy disponible!

Tatsuha: Vaya, así me gustan las chicas a mi. ¿Qué dices Ryuichi?

Ryuchi: Nanoda, te gustan las chicas? (Ryuichi empieza a sacar su cuchillo carnicero)

nat: andy, haz hecho enfadar mucho a Ryuichi...

jakito: ryu-chan es capaz de matar por el único hecho de que tatsuha es suyo...

nat: recuerdas que capis anteriores bishoujo hentai quería tener una cita con tatsuha?

jakito: pues adivina lo que paso ese día..

-------------- recreación de esa cita (nat: un pequeño regalo para bi hen ) -------------

bi hen: ohhh es grandioso tenerte aquí mi querido tatsuha - bi hen empieza a ponerse muy insinuante, imaginense que ya estaba apunto de darle un besote con lengua al guapote este.

tatsuha: ehehehehehehe para mi es un agrado tener una cita contigo (en que lio me he metido si mi koi lo sabe me mata)

En ese momento se vé una sombra, lo único brillante eran sus ojos rojos (no, no era kurapika) y una cuchilla carnicera. Ryuichi se acerca sigilosamente al par (entiendase a bi hen y a tat-chan) y estaba a punto de enterrarle el cuchillo a bihen cuando

tatsuha: ryu-chan, pero que lindo verte por aquí (soy hombre muerto) U

ryuichi: ryuichi está muy enojado porque lo estas engañando y con una mujer, además es la misma que te envió el mail ese, la que le gusta el hentai y los bishoujos.

tatsuha: vamos ryu-chan, ellas me olvigaron a que tubiera la cita con ella - (se refería a nosotras, pero eso era mentíra, él se las buscó solito XDDDDD)...

ryuichi: ryu-chan está tan deprimido que va a cometer una locura - toma a bi hen y se la lleva lejos dejando a un tatsuha PLOP...

--------- fin recreación -------------

nat: y esa fue la historia

jakito: se te olvida algo nat

nat: que cosa?

jakito: que paso con bi hen?

nat: pues.... la haz visto últimamente?

jakito: no.... ya entendí la indirecta....

nat: así que le recomendo a todas las personas que nunca más vuelvan a acercarse a tatsuha, o sino Ryuichi podría cometer la misma locura otra vez...

En un rincón oscuro muy oculto cualquiera

bi hen: HELP ME... ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA TT SALVENME POR FAVOR....

Para K:

****

Contanos de como conquistaste a tu esposa y como te sentiste al saber que sos papa.

K: Is great!!! I start to fight everywhere…

Para Shu:

****

(aviso: esto es del manga)Fuera del susto inicial de que Yuki prácticamente te violara, seamos francos: lo difrutaste, y mucho, no? El dolor que viene después valió la pena...

Shuichi: Siii... ¬ Por eso escribí Welcome to my romance.

Para Yuki:

****

Te gusta que Shuichi te cante solo a vos o te hagas show privados? Porque si hay una imagen que tengo en la mente y me encantaría ver es los dos abrazados en la cama luego de haber terminado "una sección", vos acariciándole los cabellos, la cabeza de Shu en tu pecho y entonando una canción kawaii tipo "in the moonlight" (adoro esa canción...chicas, alguna buena dibujante por ahí haría mi sueño realidad? un fic de regalo para la que lo haga!)

Yuki: Creo que esta chica se parece un poco a Shuichi. Habla demasiado. No me gustan sus canciones, para mi tiene cero talento, asi que me importa poco que cante o no. Aparte cuando hablas que le acaricio el cabello, de dónde...

nat: en serio vas a hacer un fic para la persona que te haga ese dibujo? yo tambien le regalo un fic a la persona que sea capaz de realizarlo XDDD

****

Creo que eso es todo. Si se me ocurre algo mas lo escribiré. Mi mail es (figuro acá con la de hotmail) por si me queres preguntar algo o arreglar una sección en el msn. Tengo 19 años y soy Argentina (te digo pro las dudas del tema de diferencia horaria:P) Chibi-A: Sip, realmente nos encaantaria aparcer! Andy-chan: Callate vos! Perdona, soy de las que dejan suelta a su musa por ahi y termianmos discutiendo... (andy toma una vaso y encierra a chibi ahi) Ah! y tambien me encanto "proque el pollo..." muy bueno! Saludos! (y gracias por leer esa sarta de boludeces...¬¬) Andy-chan

Jakito: Ah... de argentina, che, eres argentino-sama... Ten cuidado con tu musa, eh, he oído que son peligrosas, e incluso muerden. Lo que si, peque, que ortografía, es como el horto... XDD siempre corrijo faltas de horto - grafia, no te enojes, y manda mas preguntas, eso si, preguntas, que ya nos vimos la serie, y nos leímos el manga. XDD

nat: si, hemos visto gravi tantas veces que ya nos lo sabemos de memoria XDD...

jakito: tu lo habrás visto 3 veces seguidas... yo no..

nat: XDDDD sabes que exagero un poco XDDDD

jakito: bueno chicas y chicos, este ha sido un nuevo capitulo de video chat

nat: espero que nos manden hartas preguntas más...

jakito: dejate de pedir más preguntas que tenemos otros 3 mails que contestar...

nat: sip verdad, pero serán contestados en el siguiente capitulo

jakito: que esta vez no demoraremos en entregarles

nat: porque está casi listo XDD

jakito: no tenías que decirles... no vez que nos van a inundar con mails pidiendo que lo subamos de inmediato?

nat: es que se me salió TT

jakito: reiteramos nuestros agradecimientos a cerdo volador y a Andy the freak por enivarnos estos mails...

nat: y tambien a las otras personas que nos enviaron pero que no pudimos poner en este capi por falta de espacio... y tambien a bishoujo hentai que estuvo esperando este capi durante todo este tiempo

jakito: sip y todo por culpa tuya, que eres una floja sin remedio que aunque te pidan algo igual no lo haces

nat: no seas mala TT

jakito: chaus

nat: chaus no vemos

gravi team: SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!!!!! TT

continuará...


	7. video chat 06 reincidencia

En el capitulo anterior

Yuki: contestaremos cuando los cerdos vuelen

****

por el cielo pasa volando un cerdo

VIDEO CHAT

cap 5. "reincidencia"

****

A MINUTOS DE COMENZAR EL PROGRAMA

sombra: acabamos de recibir una queja

nat: vaya, me sorprende, esta es la primera que hemos recibido

jakito: y que dice?

sombra: que Kai no es de Rusia...

nat: pero como no? - nat muestra una pagina de fanáticos de bey blade y en la ficha de Hiwatari Kai aparece que es ruso... - así que si yo digo que es de rusia lo es...

jakito: comprendela está loca...

en eso aparece Kai y dice:**NO SOY DE RUSIA! si eso confunde mejor call me DAI, q´ es mi name original Y ESTA PATENTADO HE...**

sombra: así que de ahora en adelante la llamaremos DAI

nat: bueno, "DAI" nos mandó las siguientes preguntas

jakito: y mira son de nuestro querido productor "SAKANO-SAN"

nat: veamos cuales son...

1- qué hace ?

sakano: dar vueltas WAAAAAAA!!!

2- tiene pasatiempos?

sakano: dar vueltas WAAAAAAA!!!

3-no sería mejor conseguirse novio(a)?

sakano: no sería mala idea, pero tiene que ser alguien a quien le guste dar vueltas WAA!!!!

4-porqué no cambia de profeción? podria escribir fics XDXDXD

sakano: porque es más divertido y emocionante, y puedo girar cuantas veces quiera WAAAAA!

nat: notan que a sakano igual le gusta estar nervioso, si hasta creo que se excita XD

5- (ya no se me ocurre nada) A sí, le gustarìa conocer a un vampiro (Zeki), talvez un caballero dragón (NO NO ES SHIRYU, SE LLAMA ORPHEN, ORPHEN), o quizas a un chico de doble personalidad(Jean Carl)? los 3 son muy interesantes...

sakano: quien es Zeki?... Ophen? creo que tiene seudo-prometida... existe alguien que se llama jean carl?

nat: ohhh wow, esas han sido las emocionantes respuestas de Sakano

sakano: no me molesten ToT

jakito: mira perdedor, es la primera vez que te hacen preguntas y respondes puras idioteces

nat: sip, para la proxima te llevamos al cuarto oscuro para que escarmientes... jijiji

jakito: tenemos cuarto oscuro?

nat: claro, no te acuerdas que a Touma lo llevamos a un cuarto?

jakito: bueno, ese tenía luz...

nat: pero quitandole la ampolleta se transforma en cuarto oscuro

jakito: estas loca uu

-----------------------------------------

nat: aquí tenemos otras de nuestras reincidentes

jakito: creo que deberíamos darles tarjeta dorada

nat: pero no tenemos presupuesto para tales exclusividades

sombra: y si le quitamos dinero a Touma?

nat: no se puede, él tiene sus cuentas corrientes cortadas, no tiene más money...

jakito: será mejor que anunciemos a nuestra querida amiga o amigo

nat: no lo sé porque me parece que este caballero de afrodita es... como decirlo... mejor dejemoslo así... aquí tenemos nuevamente aaaaaa...

jakito: CHIBI SHUN!!!

applauses please

****

chibi-shun: Muchas gracias chicas y chicos por contestar mis preguntas nn ahora tengo más nn espero no les moleste!!

nat: a nosotras no nos molesta

jakito: son los pobres personajes de gravi quienes tienen que contestarlas no nosostras XD

****

Para Hiro:

En serio!! Deja a Ayaka y vente conmigo... no es broma.

hiro: hey, si voy a dejar a Ayaka mejor la dejo por Shuichi

nat: o por kei XDDD

****

Para Sakano:

No has estado en el hospital de tanto azotarte contra la pared??

sakano: eh...? no lo recuerdo...

****

Para Yuki:

A qué te refieres cuando dices que en oreja se siente como cosquilleo?? Yo más bien pienso que eso es cosa de los hombres guapos ajajaja

Yuki: quieres saber si es sólo cosa de hombres guapos?

Shuichi: YUKIIIII!!!

Yuki: Shuichi, era broma, ni loco me le acerco...

****

Para Shuichi:

Dónde compraste el vestido rojo?? Es tan Kawaii!! Pero sinceramente creo que se me vería mejor a mi nn

Shuichi: hablas del de marinerita? ES ROSA!!! ROSA!!!

****

Para Ryu-chan:

Ya conseguí un Kumagoro nn pero se llama Gumaro y espera algún día poder casarse con Kumagoro... aceptas que tu hijo se case con él mío??

Ryuichi: nop, lo siento, kumagoro ya tiene novio y se llama Yuki (el titere ese que tiene Ryu-chan despues de que le regala kumagoro a Shuichi), aunque ya no debería decir que son novios porque se casaron en San Francisco la semana pasada.

---------------------------------------

nat: bueno estas han sido las respuestas de hoy

jakito: disculpen por demorarnos tanto pero a alguien se le ocurrió hacer una versión en ingles que por la casualidades de la vida creo que alguien denunció, despues de eso nos congelaron la cuenta de por UNA SEMANA y no pudimos poner fics en ese periodo... nos referimos aaaaa...

nat: YAAAA!!! NO ME MOLESTES, YA SÉ QUE FUE MI CULPA ToT NO ME TORTURES MÁS!!!!!

jakito: creo que ya se dieron cuenta de quien es, espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo, jakito

nat: y nat se despiden

jakito: hasta un proximo capitulo


	8. video chat 07 ¿sexo, sexo y más sexo?

****

Disclaimer:

(nat: siempre quize poner uno de esos y quiero ser original)

****

Gravi no es mio pero estoy juntando mis ahorros para comprar el derecho de autor XD

****

Sombra es el hermano menor pero igualmente letal de Jakito así que no es mio y tampoco es de ustedes, pero se venden por separado con articulos de destrucción másiva incluidos XDDD...

****

El lugar en donde se hace el programa es arrendado así que pertenece al arrendatario que es el tio Paul... XDDD

--------------------------------------

nat: hoy estamos de malas

jakito: hemos recibido una queja muy pero muy fea

nat: y lo peor de todo es que sólo leyó hasta el capitulo dos (en realidad el 01 porque el primero aquí son la reglas del juego)

jakito: nisiquiera se dignó a leer el resto para dar una queja justificada

nat: este capítulo va para ti **Princess Aurora**

jakito: pero supongo que no lo leeras

nat: ya que no leiste el resto del fic... wahahahaha (risa maléfica)

VIDEO CHAT

cap. 07 "¿sexo, sexo y más sexo?"

nat: ahora leamos el hermoso mensaje que nos dejó esta niña

****

Princess Aurora: ¿Sexo sexo sexo y sexo...? Muy poco original. En cuanto alos personaje yo siempre he respetado lo que son los carácteres que les da la autora, y me parece que tú los estás violando. Mucho OOC en mi opinión, pero si tu quieres y te gusta... bah, has lo que quieras.

------------------------------ explicación breve de nat ---------------------

En cuanto a la única pregunta que haz hecho. Si te hubieras dignado a leer los otros capítulos te darías cuenta de que no sólo hay preguntas referentes al sexo. Y si te das cuenta en la sección de reviews que nos dejan, TODAS digo TODAS las personas que nos enviaron reviews hicieron preguntas referentes al sexo, no podemos quitarles la ilusión de que nuestros queridos personajes de gravi no les contesten por ser tan mentes de alcantarilla, en Internet existe lo que se llama "libre expresión", no les puedo impedir que piensen puras cochinadas XDDD... (no es por molestarlas amigas/os, igual me agradan, todo esto lo digo en buena)

a la frase **"MUY POCO ORIGINAL"** si te refieres a lo del sexo creo que toda la sección de Gravi es poco original, mhhh y tambien todo 

y en la frase "**En cuanto a los personaje yo siempre he respetado lo que son los carácteres que les da la autora**" vamos, esto es un fanfics, si quiero puedo hacer que Yuki baile el limbo y que Shuichi sea un genio físico nuclear. y eso de **"y me parece que tú los estás violando"** yo sinceramente les daría como caja una y otra vez XD

En la parte en donde dices **"Mucho OOC en mi opinión"** mi opinión es que te debería dar una **PLR** (patada en la raja)

------------------- hasta aquí llega la opinión de nat ------------

Sombra: no, mejor un **BLR**, traeré mi arma favorita.

Jakito: Sólo... Sólo que no la mates...

Sombra: Demasiado tarde.

Nat: Qué es una BLR?

Jakito: Bala por...

Nat: Se lo merece.

Jakito: no hay que ponerse asi por un mal review, mira lo que hizo noin. Si me pusiera asi por cada Review maricon que me llega...

Nat: Te habrias matado hace tiempo.

Jakito: Por mientras, contestamos?

Nat: en el proximo capitulo. Ahora...

Jakito: Además... **¿¡¡qué diablos esperabas!!? ¡¡¡¡Es Gravitation!!!! ¿Esperabas una trama idiota de dos hombres charlando como dos minas (mujeres) muy cursis? Para eso lees yaoi de Digimon. (menos los de kary y mios) y si quieres tramas... pues no entres a Gravy!! Ni la autora le encuentra una gran historia, para que sepas. Gravy es tan tonta como la vida real. Y si querias un fanfic serio, por la P... ¡¡No entres si dice "HUMOR"**

Te pareces a Loreto Winner... Snif... Estube ¡¡SEIS MESES SIN ESCRIBIR LEMON GRACIAS A ELLA!!

nat: malvada, le hiciste recordar ese horrible día TT y es TU CULPA...

----------- volvemos al comentario de nat ---------------

Si querías trama y cosas cursis escribelas tu misma.

En encontré una princess aurora que tenías dos miseros fanfics de Harry Potter pero en ingles, ni muerta me digno a leer y traducir algo en ese idioma, pero eso no viene al caso. Yo sinceramente no alegaría si tengo tan solo dos fic con 1 capitulo cada uno, aquí Jakito tiene por lo menos 20 fanfics diferentes y eso que no los ha subido todos (algunos se perdieron no los pidan) y yo tengo 5 fics, que a pesar de que son incoherentes son mis amores y hay gente que me pide que los continue, Así que no nos molestes ¬¬

------------------------------------ fin comentario de nat ------------------------

Jakito: Ahora seguimos contestando preguntas atrasadas. Ya luego seguiremos torturando a la chica esa... Oye, me dais la oportunidad de torurar a Winner, de Gundam wings?

Nat: ¬¬ en tu propio fanfic.

Jakito: mala.

Nat: Ya, trabajen! Aquí mas de Cerdo volador.

****

Cerdo Volador Etto... olvidaron ponerme que significa el "Aishikatamo aisarekatamo oshiezuni WILD na X" ¬¬ y por otra parte, la traducción de "futari no jikan kagiri atte mo kawaku nanka nai sa" sería "es el tiempo de estar en pareja, como haciendo tiempo emocionantemente" o incluye también el "QUÉ?!" ¬¬ yo ser un poco baka (ok, mucho ¬¬) asi que lo siento.

Jakito: Entiende, TENEMOS VIDA PROPIA, no nos alcanza el tiempo para terminar de traducirla. Una de las causas que tardara tanto es el mismo hecho que no podiamos hacerlo. Y la frase, que quieres que te diga, no soy buena en gramática y sólo leo en dos idiomas, y estudio otros dos. Y ninguno de esos es japonés. Tiempo de estar en pareja es el tiempo que pasas junto a tu pareja, en inglés directo es gastar el tiempo, como que "Hoy dia me toca, no te me escapas" catch?

Jeje, lo siento Thoma-chan, creo que olvide poner la pregunta que te iba a hacer n.n, pero he aqui (como molesto ¬¬) Por que angeles sobreproteges tanto a Yuki-chan (XD) y a Mika lo mismo, Mika: eres una vibora igual que tu esposo, pero lo peor de todo es que creo que lo hacen con buenas intenciones y me caen bien, son buenos... (aha... ¬¬) Yuki, no has pensado seriamente en eso de escribir canciones? ¬¬

Tohma: Eh.. Bueno (se arregla el cuello de la camisa secando el sudor. Se pasa un pañuelo por la cara) Etooo yo, esto... Creo que es porque su padre me lo encargó siendo muy pequeño, y yo fallé, y siempre he tenido ese cargo de conciencia. Estos son comentarios para todos ellos:

****

para Yuki:

Malo, grosero... (es lo unico ofensivo que se me viene a la mente... que quieres?, tengo un wallpaper demasiado lindo con shuichi acariciandote el pecho °¬°) y no soy plasta! X0, te mereces que te molestaran por lo de tus ojitos (a Cerdo Volador se le cae momentaneamente la baba al ver su Wallpaper antes de darse una cachetada y reaccionar) Eres malo! ¬¬ y ya ves que por mi culpa tuviste que contestar! Mwahahahaha! X3 (Tengo un perrito chihuahua que se parece mucho a ti u.ú es rubio y de ojos dorados... tambien es gay, no le hace caso a nadie más que a mi otro perrito... ¬¬)

Yuki: Me vale. Ojalá tu perro te XXX

Jakito: Eso va censurado.

Yuki: igual lo entiende. Y pa ti va lo mismo.

Sombra: yo no repetiria eso. (con una gran arma defuego a distancia) no tiene balas, adivina qué haría ella (la acaricia) contigo.

Yuki: OO

****

Para Shuichi:

Jajaja, tienes razon, quien quiere madurar?, te lo dice alguien quien se puso Cerdo Volador como nick XD y no te dire Shuu-chan de nuevo ok?, lo prometo hasta que se me olvide (memoria defectuosa ¬¬) Gracias por escribir welcome to my romance, me encanta n.n y cantas muy lindo XD

Shuichi: De nada, y perdona a Yuki, a veces es grosero, pero XXX lo hace por cariño.

Todos: u.U

****

Para Hiro

Ay Hiro-chan! ojala existiera alguien como tu... (dígase real y mas al alcance) me encantas.

Hiro: Pues muchas gracias, la autora de Gravy dice lo mismo en el tomo dos. (sonrie) que de toda la serie soy el que mas sirve para novio.

****

Para Suguru:

Lo mismo que a Hiro, me encantas!, no se cual de los dos es el chico perfecto... (Na, si lo se, es Ryuichi! jaja)

Suguru: TT

****

Para Ryuichi:

Muy bien!, cuida de tatsuha, es demasiado lindo para andar suelto n.n

Ryuichi: Cierto?!! Nanoda!! Eso me da excusa para amarrarlo.

****

Para Tatsuha:

=P Creo que deberas de dejar de apreciar tanto la belleza de ls que te rodean, o Ryu-chan se puede enojar... u.ú

Tatsuha: Etoooo...

****

Para Sakano:

Deberias relajarte ¬¬

Sakano: Relajarme yooo!!! Nahh!!! Sachou me va a matar!!! (se vuelve remolino hasta golpearse.)

****

K: - Eres mi modelo a seguir n.n

K: In to honor.

Sombra: mio también.

****

Thoma: Gracias a los fanfics te he agarrado cariño XD

Thoma: Cuales?

****

Mika: Asi se llama mi amiga... le digo Mika-chan n.n y es buena, gracias a ella, me caes bien, me encanta tu manera de conducir. (autos, obvio ¬¬)

Mika: Pues, gracias

****

-Todos los que salen en esta historia, son tan apuestos y perfectos... lastima que todos (la mayoria) son gays u.ú

Nat y Jakito: ¬ Cierto?

****

Quien me falta? 0.0 ah, si! Nat, Jakito, sombra... GRACIAS POR TENER AL GRAVI TEAM RESPONDIENDONOS NUESTRAS PREGUNTAS! XD Y GRACIAS POR LA TRADUCCION DE WELCOME TO MY ROMANCE n.n

Jakito y Nat: En serio?? (Se abrazan) por fin alguien nos agradece!!! Buuaaaa!!! Lloraremos la semana completa!!! Gracias!!! Diox existe!!!

****

Para Jakito: Digimon? pq? a mi gustarme digimon, pero no tanto como para que influya en mi nick, hasta pronto! n.n

Jakito: Etooo... pues si, Yamato Ishida es mi gran amor, y actualmente me lo como de postre.

****

Quiero leer el manga de gravi y ver las ovas (el domingo me llegan los caps de la serie! por fin,. luego de esperarlos un mes! °¬°)

Nat: cuidado con decepcionarte. Nosotras llevamos el tomo seis en inglés y dos en castellano del manga. Pero hay gente que se he decepcionado.

Jakito. (esta pintando algo en el suelo) Yo la vi sólo una vez. No necesité mas. El manga, me lo he leido dos veces, y el tomo dos, el unico que tengo en casa, como tres, y eso que lo tengo desde el viernes pasado!

-------------------------------------------

nat: creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy, responder quejas cansa así que nos vemos en otro capitulo

jakito: nat... puedo molestar a Loreto Winner por aquí?

nat: te dije que en tu fic, este es de Gravi no de gundam wing, no puedes traer el wing zero para destruirla, ¿o si? jijijijiji (risa maléfica).........

-------------- en los camerinos -----------

nat: uf... hechar a los indeseables realmente cansa y da sed - nat toma un cerveza del refrigerador.

yuki: mi-mi-mi

nat: mi que?

yuki: MI CERVEZA ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT

continuará.....


	9. video chat 08 ¿el impostor?

en el capitulo anterior

Yuki: MI CERVEZA... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Estaba de lo mejor tomando mi cerveza mientras Yuki me miraba sin poder hacer nada por tener una linda arma de fuego en su espalda (gracias sombra ) cuando de repente llega jakito corriendo a toda velocidad con un papel en sus manos...

Jakito: mira nat, hay algo extraño en esta carta

Nat: que tiene de malo?

Jakito: es que es de alguien que se llama Yuki Eiri...

Nat: Yuki Eiri?

sombra: oye tu Yuki, tu enviaste esta carta?

Yuki: nop

sombra: no mientras... - apuntando a linda cabecita de escritor gay

Yuki: ya te dije que no es mia... TT

Nat: al cuarto oscuro...

1 hora despues

Yuki: siiiiiiii yo fuíiiiiiiiii TT yo lo hice, es mi culpa, es mi culpa...

Nat: sabía que era él

a jakito-nat productions

present

****

Video Chat

Chapter 08 "¿el impostor?"

Jakito: bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de video chat, en esta ocación hemos recibido unas lindas preguntas de alguien que ustedes conocen... YUKI EIRI...

Shuichi: Yuki? nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso..

Nat: pues aquí está la prueba..

Shuichi: NOOOOO!!! YUKI TRAIDOR... MALDITO TT TE ODIO...

nat: a las preguntas

YUKI EIRI, DIGO CONI NOS PREGUNTA:

****

Para Sakuma:

es usted retrasado metal o tiene alguna deficiencia mental que le impide ser uno solo? (si si respuesta es no; contesteme esto ¿no está medio viejito o más "maduro" o peludito que anda jugando como cabrochico?

Shuichi: Yuki, no le digas retrasado a mi gran idolo..

Tatsuha: my sweet honey no es ningún retrasado...

Touma: la verdad es que Ryuichi está bastante grandecito como para estar comportandose como niño uu

padres de Ryuichi (si, tiene padres...): la verdad... es que... nuestro hijo un día se nos cayó al suelo y se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza... desde ese momento dice que ve cosas muy extrañas... que ve gente muerta....

Shuichi: WAAA!!! que triste historia WAAA!!!!... es tu culpa Yuki, le hiciste recordar ese horrible día a los padres de Sakuma-san WAAAA!!!

Jakito: es una falsa alarma....

todos: como?

Jakito: siii, lo que pasa es que no es Yuki el que nos pregunta, sino que una chica llamada Coni que admira mucho a Yuki y se hizo pasar por él...

Yuki: les dije que no era mi culpa esas preguntas...

Shuichi: yo siempre confié en ti

todos: ..........

****

Para Seguchi-san:

1.- antes que nada yo soy admiradora de usted

Touma: tengo admiradora ... (por favor sacame de aquí si tanto me admiras)

Nat: ni lo sueñes

Touma: ToT

****

2.- usted es muy encantador y espero que lo siga siendo

Touma: pues... gracias...

Nat: uyy Tom, desde cuando te pones tan colorado por algo como eso?

pensamiento de Touma: "desde que tengo la posibilidad de salir de este infierno de fic..."

****

3.- yo hubiera preferido que usted se hubiera quedado con Yuki Eiri. ejejeje pero digamos que mejor conmigo!!

Touma: siii contigo todo lo que quieras..

Nat: ¬¬ es capaz de comer mierda con tal de salir de aquí...

****

4.- no entiendo porque se separo de Eiri-san?? acaso no era bueno en la cama? porque... por lo que parece Yuki es un dios en ese aspecto... pero usted? mayormente de edad, más experimentado... no lo supo aprovechar??...

Touma: Eiri y yo nunca fuimos pareja, en ese tiempo estaba de koi con Ryuichi... oops se me escapó querido...

todos: ==U

****

Para la persona que más quiero hasta ahora Eiri Uesugi:

1.- con todo respeto, como quiere que le llame??

Yuki: llamame Yuki o Eiri

Touma: Eirito (smile)

Yuki: no manches... ¬¬

Shuichi: Eirito que kawai (¬)

Yuki: ¬¬)))

Shuichi: T.T

****

2.- sabe yo tambien escribo, poemas trágicos, y melancólicos ¿le gustaría leerlos por lo menos?, quiero que me dé su opinión obviamente soy más madura que Shuichi y pues acepto todo tipo de críticas construcctivas...

Yuki mira los escritos de coni

****

BISHOUJO-HENTAI

ESTOY VIVA! Y ME ESCAPADO DONDE ME TENIA RYU-CHAN!! JAJAJAJA!! Voy a ser sincera Ryu-chan... realmente aquien queria atraer era a ti! Y pense que con Tatsuha, seria facil acercarme a ti.. pero no UU, te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, pero que tal tu y yo? - no le decimos nada a Tatsuha y nos perdemos por hay, y te presentare a Mononoke, mi linda vaquita, 0 que dices?

Ryuchan: No permitiré que me trates como a un niño. Mira: Me da lo mismo, y si Jakito y Nat no te tubieran cariño por unos fics, no te contesto. (saca su lengua, y se voltea)

Nat: Siempre era así?

Noriko: si, así es Ryuichi.

****

Pues en el Yahoo ya no puedo escribir mail les dejare mis preguntas aqui!

Nat: Creo que esa era la idea.

Sakano san:

****

1.-Te gusta Tohma?

Sakano: Eh... Etooo... Es que la señora mika me da miedo...

Nat: mika, al cuarto oscuro.

Mika: nooo!!! No permitiré que lo hagas. .....

Sombra: a mi nadie me impide hacer lo que me viene en gana...

Mika: Tohma, ayúdame!!!

Tohma: no puedo, me llevara mi también, y quiero escucharlo!!!

Sombra: Ya escuchaste. Estas bastante guapa, asi que te acompañaré para que no tengas miedo.

Tohma: Oh, no, no pude protegerla, es mi culpa...

Nat: lo que quieras es tu culpa. Ahora, tu responde. Aprovecha para no decir estupideces como la ultima vez.

Sakano: no, Eh.. tohma... me da un afan protector, además, es así como debe actuar un buen funcionario.

Jakito: todos sabemos que se acuestan desde el remix uno!!!

Sakano: (se lleva las manos a la cabeza) ah!!! Si, es verdad, Me gusta Toham y que alguien aquí tiene un problema con eso.!!!!

Todos: Nop. Aquí la mayoria es gay, o bi.

Jakito: Los dos unicos heteros estan en... (se escuchan ruidos al lado) allí.

nat: entonces... tu me consideras... i.i

2.-Te gustaria hacerlo con Tohma?

Sakano: como Jakito dice, ya lo hice. Soy uke de él.

****

3.-Que te gusta de Tohma?

Sakano: DE Tohma? No lo se... Todo. Muero por una alabanza de él.

****

4.-No mo donde chantajeaste/amenzaste a Yuki-chan, para la salida al parque con Shui-chan, ya que wauw!! Y luego cuando disparaste a su departamento, las VENTANAS CERRADAS!! y no se rompieron!!

Sakano: Creo que ese fue K.

****

6.-Dame tu opinion de Shuichi y Ryuichi, no omitas nada.jejeje.

Sakano: Shuichi... tiene mucho talento...lo dije desde el primer dia que lo conoci... le falta disciplina, pero lo superara con sus ganas. Se deprime fácilmente. Nunca fui manager de Ryuichi, pero lo considero una persona muy especial.

****

7.-Sabes por que Ryuichi-chan, es asi? Digo lo traumaron como Yuki-chan, pero fue al reves ?

Sakano: Hasta donde sé... Ryuichi siempre fue infantil... Muy energético, nunca nada de lo que se le podia decir lo afectaba para que trabajara un poco como la demas gente. Las peleas provocadas por ello fueron las que provocaron la disolución del grupo... (info del manga, tomo dos.)

Ryuichi: ¿Yo provoqué eso? Buaaa!!!

Noriko: (Cansada) Ya, si ya sabías eso. Pero fue una lección muy importante en las vidas de Tohma y mia.

****

Y para que vean sigo viva! Jajajaja

Jakito: No rias, es sólo hasta que sombra se entere.

Sombra: (apareciendo) me hablabas (Se limpia algo de sangre de su boca)

Jakito: EWK. Lo hiciste otra vez.

Sombra: Baila Opps! I did it again!!

nat no entendió el chiste... ?o?

nat: bueno, esas han sido todas las preguntas que nos quedaban pendientes del mes pasado, espero que les haya gustado el capi y recibamos muchos pero muchos mails más.. A todo esto hemos recibido como 4 mails más que no podremos responder dentro de algún tiempo porque estamos en periodo de estudios, sinceramente no podemos actualizar tan seguido (ni siquiera los otros fic que tenemos por separado) así que pido comprensión, TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS SERÁN CONTESTADAS...

jakito: y eso... van a tener que esperar sino quieren que les mande a wing zero para que los amenaze

nat: jaki denuevo con eso de gundam?

jakito : :P

continuará...


	10. video chat 09 destino inevitable

video chat

cap 10 "destino inevitable"

Cerdo volador

Bua! Jakito-san es mala! Bua! Yo se que tienen vidas propias! X0 pero aun asi me encanta molestarlos jejeje, Gracias sombra por lo del arma sin balas, Yuki-chan es malo � y verdad que K es el mejor modelo a seguir?!?! - (sensei K), Sobre Princess Aurora, es una baka!, si ni siquiera a leido el fic completo, que ni se queje (a mi 2 personas me han dicho que odian mi fic, que es un cochino slash y que me vaya mucho a la X TT, pero no me importa! XD aun tengo a muchas otras chicas que me han dejado su review, ademas tampoco leyeron más que el cap

**Jakito****: Mh… cual es tu fic? (tal vez yo misma te lo deje)**

**etto****... en que iba?, lo siento, soy olvidadiza... cierto, tengo una preguntita para **

Thoma-san:

**"Antes, Tohma no usaba sombrerito, (se parecia a Quatre de Gundam Wing ), entonces por que ahora si? sera que se esta quedando calvo? 0.0" **

Tohma: Ano… O.o

Mika: El exceso de sexo.

Tohma: si. (sonrie como siempre) mika es un desgaste.

Nat: mentiraaa!!! Wa

**y la respuesta de cuales fics son los que me hicieron que te agarrara cariño, pues mira, son varios como el de "el amor perdurara a traves del tiempo?", claro, antes de que supieran que Yuki estaba vivo �, o también uno de mis favoritos que esta en , se llama... etto...no recuerdo! pero esta genial, creanme aquí les va un resumen, si no les interesa, solo sáltense lo que esta entre - y ya ok? -es Tohma que una noche abusa de Suguru, haciendo que él se vaya junto con otro muchachito encantador, llegan a otro pais que para variar no recuerdo y ahí forman un dueto, volviéndose una banda muy famosa, pero ahí todos ven con lascivia al pobre de Suguru, quien se termina acostando con cualquiera, luego llegan a Japón y ahí hacen conciertos con Bad luck, pero nadie entiende el por que del cambio de Suguru, mientras Tohma quiere disculparse con el por lo ocurrido, después hay un accidente en el que el amigo de Suguru queda muy mal por protegerlo TT y Tohma aprovecha la situación para hacer que Suguru haga lo que el quiere, lo mete a una clínica para tratar su adicción a las drogas (Es adicto desde que ve a Tohma de nuevo) luego se lo lleva a su casa, pero ahí siguen con problemas por que Tohma se ha enamorado de el y aunque Suguru aun lo ama, le dice que lo odia, en fin, un día tienen una pelea y terminan en una cabaña cerca del cementerio, donde Tohma le dice a Suguru que lo ama etc etc, lemon, etc, pero al despertar, Sugu-chan ve que Tohma tiene fiebre y es por esa condenada fiebre, que olvida lo que paso (dígase que le dijo que lo quería �-�) y Suguru decide no recordarle nada para que asi no sufra ninguno de los dos... en eso va el fic, si encuentro el nombre, se los digo ok?- ademas, desde que vi la serie por cuarta vez v.v te me hiciste todavía mas lindo Tohma-san, asi que te aguantas!**

**Nota para Nat: Si! que bien que te terminaste la cerveza de Yuki-chan!**

**Nota para los tres: Disculpen por tanta molestia, suerte!**

Jakito: uf1 no respira!

Nat: estaba rica la cerveza XD, además porque tanto discurso?, el fic se llama "destino inevitable" por dios . , yo me lo leí entero

**aqui**** eta el nombre del fic y su autora: DESTINO INEVITABLE by Hinoto  
etto... ... ; . ;... ToT el DVD se comió mis discos de Gravitation! Bua! (cerdo volador saca una sierra eléctrica) Creo que tengo mucho trabajo para liberarlos... Hasta pronto.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Úriko**** no da**

**Despues**** de leer este fic gracias a Dary me dieron tantas ganas de escribir que no pude esperar hasta ahora solo llevo 4 gomen TT pero lo voy a leer no te preocupes**

A Noryko :  
**Niña que te gusto de tu profe QUE LE VISTE! acaso es muy bueno en la ... respondeme ¿si?**

Noriko: Que? Nunca has tenido una fantasia sexual con tus profes?

A Ryuchi:  
**Quien te dio a Kumagoro porque no creo que tu te lo compraste ademas tu no necesitas comprarte nada YO TE PUEDO REGALAR LO QUE TU QUIERAS!.**

Ryuichi: Nanoda! Kumagoro siempre ha estado conmigo, como se te ocurre que hubiera podido comprarlo?

A Tohma:  
**Como le puedes mirar a la cara a Yuki despues de practicamente violarlo con su hermano? o es que siempre t escondes detras de tus gafas(a mi tambien me gustaria hacer un trio con Tatsuha y Yuki) **

Tohma: K wea? Lo miro nu más poh! Y no uso gafas, sino lentes de sol.

A Ryuchi:(otra vez)  
**Si me pinto el cabello color rosa y actuo como un tonto puede que me quieras como a Shu-chan(se que es algo imposible pero no hace daño soñar)**

Ryuichi: puedes actuar como Shu -chan, pero nunca serás el!!!

A k-san:

**Tuviste algo que ver con tu amigo? tu sabes a quien me refiero**

Kei: no sé a quien te refieres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mensaje para DAI -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Querida Dai:

COMO SE TE OCURRE NO PREGUNTAR POR LOS QUERIDOS PERSONAJES PARA GRAVI.

LO DIJIMOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, SOLO PREGUNTAS.

BROMA NIÑA, NOS GUSTÓ TU REVIEW, ASÍ SABEMOS QUE LO ESTÁS LEYENDO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. mensaje para Diora Whiten -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Querida Diora:

Estaremos esperando tus preguntas, pero lee rápido el fic mira que vamos a actualizar como 3 capis más de una.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin -.-.-.-.-.-

nat: y bueno, eso es todo por este ocación, en el proximo capitulo maaaas

todos: VIDEO CHAT!!!

nat: hasta la proxima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

nota: siii fue muy corto, pero el siguiente está más largo, lo prometemos

también lean el XDD, el fic que la lleva, de natchan07 XD si pos XD


	11. video chat 10 flanders

video chat

cap 10 "Flanders XDD"

**OLA OLA VECINITOS!!(�U me salio a la flanders) me llamo Akirah y **

**acabo d leer este fic , s wenisimo XDDD ,**

jakito y nat: gracias gracias

preguntas:

(**para tohma) � oye rubio de bote ¿x q narices t casaste cn la buena d mika si en verdad amas a yuki/uesugi/eiri-san? eres odioso si le amaras tanto no intentarias separarlo d shu-chan(lo siento yuki) **

**y tmpoco lo habrias violado so #$!! q hace unos dias me baje la escena donde tatsuha y tu os aprovechabais d el ¡¡¡ODIOTAS!!! sois odiosos!! hare q mi prima lily (q tb s MUY fan d gravi y q ad s bruja) os envie una maldicion!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE OOODIIIOOOOOOO!!!!!! **

Touma: puedes ser bruja pero yo soy el puto amo del universo (ji ji ji)

**(para yuki) eres genial!! te admiro mucho (shuichi,no me mires asi q no kiero qitartelo U)x q aun teniendo un pasado tan doloroso has conseguido sobreponerte y volver a amar;ad q eres muy buen escritor y a mi me encanta leer ¿kieres q me cargue a tohma-hago-lo-que-me-da-la-gana-y-no-me-arrepiento-seguchi y a uesugui-soy-un-kemao-y-un-hentai-tatsuha? SIGUE ASI CAMPEON!! **

Yuki: no por favor, me da de comer

nat: ahora no te esta dando de comer XDDD

jakito: estas en el fic este

nat: quieres cerveza?

yuki : cervezaaaa!!!

:jakito se la toma, leeentamente:

yuki: ToT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

: a jakito le dà sueño:

**(para shuichi) eres el mejor xaval!! el mas wapo!!el mejor cantante!! y tu si q eres el puto amo dl mundo y no el idiota d tohma (�) entre tu y yo ¿kieres q le haga algo? porq mi prima sera bruja xo yo soy una saiyain ¿alguna vez has tenido una fantasia sexual con ryuichi? **

shuichi: no mate a touma, me daba de comer antes, si no fuera por su puta empresa me hubiera muerto de hambre,y donde se ha visto a un sayajin

jakito: desde vanilla XDD

**ryu-chan () **

**YOU ARE THE BEST!!! eres mi idolo! eres tan tierno y dulce , en el proximo salon del manga o dl comic q se haga en barcelona me pienso disfrazar d ti (keria disfrazarme d kumagoro pero soy una negada para coser TT) ¿donde compraste a kumagoro?¿como puede molarte tatsuha si VIOLO (�) A SU HERMANO Y A SHUICHI (me lo he bajado d amor-yaoi)?¿no tienes ganas d romperle la cara a tohma por ser un entrometido?xq yo si!! ( muerdele la cabeza d mi parte ) **

Ryuichi: kumagoro es la funda de mi super mega ultra hiper consolador 3000, por lo tanto lo comprè en un sex shop, y no le rompas la cara a Touma, ¡no le vez la cara de angelito que tiene?

: smile de touma:

todos los demás : no manches �

**hiro: mmmm.... confiesalo trabieso q a ti qien t mola s K-san (o kie o cmo sea,s decir el manager xiflado d la magnum) **

hiro: mhhh nop XDD

**k:XDDDDDDD!! molas mazo tronko!!!XDDDDDD me haces reir un monton!!!!XDDDDDD ¿podrias venir el proximo curso a mi insti y ponerte a hacer d profe d gimnasia?xq cn tu magnum triunfas!!XDDD... OO!!!! ¡¿¿¿ podrias venir a mi insti el curso siguiente ni q sea un dia y cargarte a un par d profes MUY bordes???! ¡¡¡ hariamos una colecta entre todoss los alumnos y t pagariamos un webo!!! ¿ te mola hiro?¿fuiste agente dl FBI? lo lei en un fic y no he podido comprobarlo xq en cataluña aun van x l 2º tomo d gravi --U **

Kei: no, fui de la CNI (centro nacional de inteligencia)

**a la autora ¿sabes d alguna pagina donde pueda bajarme(gratis) la serie d gravi ( comics,la serie d anime,los ovas...) **

:nat aparece: DE LA MIA DE LA MIA, PERO SE HECHÒ A PERDER EL SERVER TT pero por el bittorrenta tambien (http : www. bittorrent . frozen-layer . net ) claro sin las separaciones

**saludos na no da!!!(s q me gusta tanto ryuichi q me pego eso del "na no da" U) **

**pd: por si algun askeroso facha esta leyendo esto (y aun mas si es un facha d españa�)¡¡VISCA CATALUNYA I VISCA EL CATALÀ!!¡¡ CATALUNYA INDEPENDENT!! Q S PUDREIXIN LS DL "PP"!!(traduccion:¡¡VIVA CATALUÑA Y VIVA EL CATALAN!!¡¡CATALUÑA INDEPENDIENTE!! ¡¡Q SE PUDRAN LOS DL "PP"(partido popular)!! (emmm...(a la autora) :no seras dl Partido Popular? xq si no t acabo d insultar a la cara --U y si lo eres... ¡¡viva el ache guevara!! **

JAKITO Y NAT: SOMOS DE CHILE, pero gracias por tu mensaje, si quieres escribir algo màs sobre tu situaciòn escribe al correo directamente. Me intereza

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, mi nombre es Asusa Zoldyeck Snape (No de Snape sino que mi otro apellido es Snape ) pero me gusta más que me llamen Asu-Chan. El otro día vagando por vi este fic y lo comencé a leer y sin darme cuenta me pasé todo el día leyéndolo, de verdad está buenísimo me hace reír a carcajadas. Lo que me ha llamado la atención es que Yuki no a fumado en todos estos capítulos, pero, fuera de eso de veritas las felicito es mas que mucho muy excelente mega-super-druper buenísimo!!!!!! Agréguenme al msn please!!! Aquí van mis preguntas. **

jakito: Yuki ya no fuma porque le quitamos los cigarros

yuki alucinando por la abstinencia: cigarro, cigaaarroooo!!!

**Para Shu. **

**1. Con que shampoo se lava el cabellito que se le ve tan lindito y brillante??? **

Shuichi: con el mismo que usa Sakuma-san

**2. Alguna vez pensaste en Hiro como tu pareja? **

Shuichi: yo lo dije que si no me hubiera enamorado de Yuki, me habría enamorado de él y me dijo que primero me hiciera la operación de ahí abajo y lo pensaría . 

**3. Que aspectos cambiarías aunque fuese un poquito de Yuki? **

Shuichi: nada

nat: entiendase que lo ama, no le cambiaría nada

**4. Que es lo detestas de Yuki? (No se vale decir nada) y Por qué? **

Shuichi: que siempre esté trabajando y no tenga tanto tiempo para mi ii

**5. Que es lo que te gustaría que Yuki hiciera y por que? **

Shuichi: mhhh... muchas cosas, pero la principal... QUE ME SAQUE DE AQUÌII!!!!

**6. Que opinas de ti? Física y psicológicamente**

shuichi: que soy guapo, lindo, peshosho y soy un genio WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

:shuichi encima de la mesa con un dedo apuntando a algo y de fondo el mar:

nat: sueña U

**Para Yuki **

**1. ¿Qué es lo que más detestas de tu Shuichi? **

yuki: lo ruidoso

**2. Si tanto lo quieres ¿por qué eres tan frío con él? **

yuki: te importa?

**3. ¿Qué opinas de los fics en los que ponen a Shuichi de pareja con otro personaje que no seas tú? **

yuki: Shuichi es libre de hacer lo que quiera

**4. Nunca te han gustado sus canciones? **

Yuki: Touma me regalò los CD's y estan autografiados

**5. ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que Shuichi hiciera? ¿Por qué? **

Yuki: que me traiga un cigarro, necesito un cigarroooo!!!!

**6. Cómo te consideras? física y psicológicamente **

yuki: guapo, un seductor irresistible, y demasiado inteligente

**7. Por que eres tan llorón en este fic?????? **

Yuki: COMO ESTARÌAS TU SI TUBIERAS QUE ESTAR ATRAPADO CON GENTE COMO ESTA? ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO

**Para Shuichi y Yuki (la pareja más linda del yaoi) **

**1. ¿Porque cuando les dicen que, qué pasaría si tal se fuera con otro, responden "ESTÁ EN TODO SU DERECHO" si se supone que Shuichi es de Yuki como Yuki de Shuichi?**

Yuki: no estoy casado con èl ni èl conmigo. Quiero que si estè conmigo sea por que lo quiere y no porque seamos pareja

Shuichi: esas màldita autoras de fanfics me obligaron a hacerlo con alguien que no fuera Yuki TT

**2. Han imaginado que pasaría si Yuki fuera el cantante y Shuichi el escritor? **

nat: mejor lee el fic de Kmolancia llamado "Espejo" y tendrás una respuesta XD

**Para K **

**1. Alguna vez tuviste alguna fantasía sexual con tu mágnum**?

kei: off course that not

**2. Te compraste o te regalaron la mágnum si es la segunda ¿quién te la obsequió? **

kei: me la regalaron

**3. Que opinas de lo que dijo Hiroshi sobre con quién prefiere pasar una noche? (pregunta de SHUICHI'S)**

kei: que no me parece mala idea, pero tendrá que hacer un trio junto con mi magnum XD

**4. Por qué te casaste?!!!!!!en el mangaT.T (llora exageradamente**)

kei: por que kise. fue antes de conocer Gravy... y no tenia idea de esto. pero deje a mi esposa en norteamerica!!

Para Hiro:

**1. Por qué diste esa respuesta sobre a con quién prefieres pasar una noche?(pregunta de SHUICHI'S) **

Hiro: la verdad es que hay fanfics en donde nos ponen juntos y para bromear un poco dije eso

**2. Por que andas con ayaka??????**

Hiro: porque la encuentro buena persona, además se parece a Shuichi y quiero consolarla

**3. Has soñado con Shuichi después de que él se fue con Yuki?**

Hiro: no he soñando con él, pero si he tenido pensamientos impuros

Nat: de referencia lean el remix 1

Para Thoma

**1. Amas a Tu esposa (Mika)?**

Touma: la quiero

**2. Por qué te casaste con ella?**

Touma: que no es obvio? pues por Eiri

**3. Qué es lo que más detestas de ella?**

Touma: esos arranques de ira y celo

**4. Eres malo por naturaleza o solo lo aparentas? **

Touma: me encuentras despreciable? :smile:

**5. Tuviste algún trauma en tu infancia para ser tan malo maloso? (y no es que no me guste que seas así)**

nat: momento de tensión...

Touma: si querer proteger a Eiri me convierte en alguien malo, prefiero serlo para defenderlo, yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si Eiri-san está en peligro y es lástimado como en aquella ocasión, es mi deber.

Para Mika

**1. Amas a tu esposo?**

mika: claro lo amo, es la luz de mi vida . (mika está mirando su anillo de brillantes mientras dice eso)

**2. Si dices que es malísimo en la cama y lo hechas para bajo diciéndole cosas feas ¿por qué no se divorcian?**

mika: todo el dinero que tiene compensa todas las demás falencias

**3. Que es lo más bello que te ha pasado desde que estas con thoma?**

mika: mi anillo de brillantes .

Para Sakano

**1. No se que preguntar XD solo que siga asi que es kakkoi (bakan)**

sakano: me dijo que era bakan WAAA!!! (twister mode)

(disparo)

sombra: oops

Para fujisaki

**Que no se preocupe tanto del trabajo y sea más liberal y que se divierta!!!!!!! Vive la vida vive cachantún XD**

fujisaki: me dices que viva la vida como un agua mineral?

Para Noriko

**1. Podrías explicarme eso de "UKE" no entiendo T.T**

noriko: porque no le preguntas a Shuichi lo que se siente ser uke? XDD

Shuichi: no molestes �/�

**2. (esto no es una pregunta pero quiero que lo pongan)Noriko de verdad eres mi modelo a seguir o sea nadie más que tú sabe lo importante que es la figura para las chicas y mujeres, por eso que siempre regañas a Ryu-chan cuando te despierta a media noche(no piensen mal) eso hace salir ojeras T.T y créeme se ve mal. Te felicito eres maravillosa y espero no cambies te ves muy Kawaii!!!**

noriko: por fin alguien me entiende T.T

**3. Es difícil cuidar de Ryu-chan? ¿por qué?**

noriko: si quieres te lo presto una semana para que veas lo dificil que es.

Finalmente para el hermosísimo de Ryu-chan (tatsuha no te enojes es solo un cumplido)

**1. Siempre fuiste gay o bi o lo que sea que seas?**

ryu: solo al conocer a Tat-chan

**2. Tienes algo con kumagoro o es solo amistad?**

ryu: kumagoro y y o solo somos amigos, siempre me acompaña en las buenas y en la malas

**3. Odias o admiras a Barney? Por qué?**

ryu: barney me da miedo al igual que los teletubies i.i

**4. Cual a sido tu mejor obsequio aparte de kumagoro y Shuichi? (Yuki no me mires feo)**

ryu: esos son los mejores

**5. Que opinas de Yuki? Lindo o feo físicamente.**

ryu: es guapo, pero no mi tipo

**6. Por ultimo decirte me te amo mucho y que eres lejos la persona más genial que existe en el mundo. Que eres tierno lindo y tierno y muy Kawaii y kakkoi y que te admiro mucho y me pregunto si kumagoro II puede ir a jugar con kumagoro y Yuki algun día. Besitos.sayonara!!!!**

Ryu: kumagoro se lo regale a Shuichi, así que tambien lo voy a invitar para que jueguen los tres juntos

--------------------------------------------

jakito: ha llegado cartaa!!!

todos: para quien?

jakito: para Shuichi

todos: que dice?

**ohayo Shuichi tanto tiempo ne?... **

**como has estado¿ te escribo por que estoy aburrido...�XD y claro tu eres mi unica diversion...aunque el joven de al lado de mi departamento tb lo podria ser...mm lo pensare .. **

Jakito: escribió de nuevo Yuki?

Yuki: no me miren

**era broma...� XDDD ...bueno el motivo es por las preguntas para que puedas continuar el fic...pero...necesito que nat-chan las lea no tu OK?---asi que cambio de mando XD...**

Jakito: ap… es la niña que se hace pasar por Yuki.

Nat: sip. es Coni, holas o

**(ahora yo...XDD **

**no me hago responsable...por lo preguntado...XD **

Para mi Eirito. que bien...

**Si tubiera que elegir algo, para siempre, para toda la vida, que seria?**

**1.- Su Lap-Top.**

**2.- Cigarros.**

**3.- Shuichi.**

**(4.- A mi..XD) según su elección, porque? **

Yuki: Cigarros, definitivamente cigarros

Shuichi: i.i

**Que le parece ahora el perro Kitazawa ese..?**

Yuki: ya no me intereza, lo saqué definitivamentede mi vida despues de que Shuichi fue a buscarme a N.Y.

**Que sintio la primera vez, cuando vio a Shuichi en el parque?**

Yuki: sentí la necesidad de decirle que no tenía talento, y lo hice. XD

**En su vida Sexual...cada cuanto lo hace?, que posición le acomoda y en que lugar...?**

Yuki: no tengo una estadistica clara de cuantas veces al día lo hacemos, pero si son muchas XD, y posiciones pues claro que el que dominara siempre seré yo, ¿lugar? el que esté a mi alcance en ese momento

**Si Shuichi fuera una de esas jóvenes que se pasean en la esquina, por las noches...pagaría para tener sexo con el? o mejor dicho...pensando...shu debería pagar, ya que ud...no creo que se deja hacer...? XD**

Yuki: claro que no pagaría por alguien tan malo en la cama.

Shuichi: yo pagaría por él o

Yuki: no vas a tener dinero suficiente para comprarme (cigarro)

**Sobre su posición cuando duerme..boca abajo...Yo tb..debo dormir asi...UU si no ,tengo demasiadas pesadillas, me siento incomoda... y ud?**

Yuki: duermo boca a bajo por asunto de comodidad

Shuich8i: se ve tierno así

Yuki: �/�

**Si Shuichi, estuviera embarazado (diversos motivos) se sentiría preparado, reconocería a su hijo...?XD **

Yuki: yo creo que sí, es mi hijo.

**Porque en el Remix 1, despues que Shuichi se corrió antes de tiempo, ud. de nuevo se lo...no entiendo..por que se enoja?..es normal...ud. excita a cualquiera, y bueno...XD **

Yuki: se lo metí denuevo porque aún no terminaba, soy una bestia insaciable

...Para el fantasma..o espirito, o la w3 que quede...Kitazawa...

**Hola...po..tanto tiempo...creo que he sido la única que te ha preguntado... a nadie se le ha ocurrido...pero a mi si..XD � sabes… eres EL PERSONAJE MAS ODIADO...bueno aparte de Touma… pero el es caso especial...pero...tu..mírate...en que estas hecho...eres una bestia, un monstruo...si pudiera ser Shinigami..te REMAto...desgracio! hijo de.... **

**Ejem.. disculpa… pero... en la vida, todo se paga...claro...que hiciste DE Eiri-kun? porque lo hiciste, por caliente, por cagarle la vida al pobre...Sabes? estaba enamorado de Ti y tu! El Sensei..el buen Sensei...sonrisa hipócrita! MALDITO...quiero que te hagan lo mismo!. (uuff respira..no patees la cpu...shhh) explícame...algo...si tanto te molestaba el pendejo de Eiri-kun...por lo menos debiste haberlo dejado....pero no! el SEnsei Al peo! se emborrachó...lo vendió...y mas encima lo vendiste barato..yo nica lo hubiera vendido...y es mas pagaría una fortuna...XD **

**buenonecesitaba descargarme....ne?...ahora...dignate a contestarme...**

Kitazawa: el alcohol te hace cometer estúpideces, sé que no debí hacerlo, estaba tambien drogado y cegado por esa sonrisa tan inocente de Eiri, aún me explico el porque de mis actos, y estoy pagando mis pecados en el infierno.

**nota: quiero que me reconozcan todos, que Yo seudónimo Constanza Eiri o Eiri-chan como me llaman o La Yuki.....soy la persona que a primera vista me enamore de Yuki-san realmente es mi sentido de vida, todos los días, algo me recuerda a el UU deseo que sea feliz, con Shuichi... buaa! Yo soy la persona que mas amo en este mundo a Eiri... (se me hace conocido) y no dejare, que nadie perturbe su felicidad...Gracias...**

nat: creo que exageras .U

Para Yoshiki Kitazawa...

**Travesti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! � quiero que quede claro....no te metas con Yuki..XD aunque se que en lo profundo de tu corazón...no deseas hacerle daño...pero...tienes aun a tu hermano en el otro mundo,...si deseas estar con el...no te quepa la menor duda que te puedo ayudar!...para eso soy muuy solidaria..asi que...;D**

:: Jakito y nat traen a la rastra a Yoshiki ::

jakito: uf por fin lo encontramos

Nat: sip, fue difícil traerlo desde USA, se nos había escapado hasta allá

Jakito: sip, el muy hijo de su madre se fue a esconder detrás de la tumba de su hermano.

Nat: pero bueno, aquí está

Yoshiki: he dicho miles de veces que no tengo nada en contra de Eiri, además me parece más lindo Shuichi (mirada picara a peli-rosa)

:: escalofrío de Shuichi ::

Para Shuichi �...

**pimera vez que te pregunto, algo......ahora...debo felicitarte por hacer feliz a Yuki...grandioso quien mas ....Jejeje...ahora contéstame...� **

**Yuki te lo hace fuerte, o como tu se lo pides, ?me refiero el modo...**

Shuichi: el es muy frusco, me lo mete muy fuerte, el weón es insaciable

**Te has negado a tener sexo?...**

Shuichi: no podría, en ese momento estoy cegado por esos lindos ojos dorados que me miran llenos de ganas

**esto ya es mas personal...mira..yo soy la unica, que me doy cuenta que te haces el tontito, con Yuki..me entiendo? quiero decir, que...te gusta que te lo hagan cada vez mas fuerte, te corres antes, para que Yuki se enfade y de nuevo te lo...sabes...es bueno hacer eso...da buenos resultados...despues de todo si tienes cerebro...XD **

**asi...tienes bastante talento...en lo musical! me encanta welcome to my romance. sobre todo en la parte de los gemidos...XD **

Shuichi: ejejejejeje (gotita)

para Tatsu-chan

**:Reverencia a ud.: UD es muy guapo...que familia!! mire ud...me encanta sus ojitos, su modo de hacer las cosas, aunque es muuy sadico y cosas asi,...pero..es lindo, no intentare conquistarlo...XD...pero si que me gusta...pero me gustan mas lo hombre como Touma o Eiri...mas formales XDD **

**Estudia¨?Trabaja? ...**

Tatsuha: tengo 16 años, que crees?

**me gustaria verledeUke con Ryuichi jojojo...quiero que te amarren, que te hagan gritar de dolor!!! AAAAAAAAAA ejem.... **

Tatsuha: .U nunca…

Ryuichi-senpai...(lo quiero en modo serio)

**disculpeme por haberme referido a si la vez anterior...gomen! la verdad es que no fui muuy cortez, y creo ya le tengo respeto... **

**Eres lindo, tienes talento...pero dime...que harias en un ascensor si se llegase a cortar la luz con Shuichi, tatsuha, Touma, noriko, (lo digo a cado uno, no trios ni nada XD) y finalmente con Eiri--- **

Ryuichi: no sé, yo creo que tratar de salir o ¿me crees el tipo de persona que se aprovecha de situación así?

**para el amo puto del universo! Touma..jejeje glups! ee perdon touma-chan. estaba de ha estado?...sabe, me podria dar el apoyo necesiario para formar mi banda---XD...etto...gracias de ante mano **

**digame, me gusta mucho..!...ee porque se caso con mika...si ud, ama a Eiri.**

Touma: ehhh… diversos alicientes llevaron a eso

**quiere a sakano-san o le gusta o lo excita?...**

Touma: mhh… admiro a Sakano por su capacidad de trabajo, pese a ser tan joven.

**porque tanto respeto con Eiri. Le doy un consejo ..aprovechelo, antes de que otros se lo coman , claro me incluyo,.XDDDDDDD**

Touma: Eiri es mi amigo � y es muy importante para mi.

**asi...yo deseo hacer una pregunta a sombra..!! plis plis! ( modo chibi)... **

**...su edad?...asi..sombra ten cuidado...porque te he visto en unos pasos, no muy decentes que digamos..si? **

jakito: no más preguntas… �))))

nat: dijimos desde el principio que las preguntas eran para los personajes de gravitation.

**cambio de mando· � Coni-chan... **

**bueno nat-shu, espero tener pronto las respuestas en el fic...sip me fui al chancho...pero es para que tenga mas...briillo el fic XDDDDD **

**eiri: ee...mmm **

**Saludos..bye!**


	12. video chat 11 pico y wea

Video chat

Cap 11 "pico y wea"

Nat: holas a todos, estamos pa'l pico con tantas preguntas, no nos soliciten tanto, toy cansá con el trabajo culiao, así que cabreense…

Jakito: y yo que estoy decorando mi casa y haciendo todos los planes…

Nat: si pos, así que déjennos descansar por la piiii 

Jakito: y como veníamos diciendo, aquí está el capitulo 11 de video chat, ya sabemos que nos demoramos mucho…

Nat: pero no importa porque el fic es de nosotras y actualizamos la wea cuando queramos XD

Jakito: si pos… y aquí viene la custión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**lili**** evans**

**WOLAS!! q tal? x lo q veo estis muy contentos cn vuestro nuevo trabajo XDD!! weno, directo a las preguntas:**

Nat: nos ves contentas? �

Jakito: ::graaaan sonrisa:: estamos muuuy contentas

Nat: quero dormir o

**  
**K, Kei o cmo sea --U:

**t**** lo suplico, ven a mi instituto!! TT hay una profesora q nos amenaza y q ade x su culpa muchos han suspendido solo x q a ella le daba la gana!! PORFA!! VEN Y CARGATELA!! T PAGAREMOS!! HAREMOS UNA COLECTA!! bueno,otro tema: t mola hiro, no? yo creo q haceis muy wena pareja **

kei: como estoy muy ocupado (nat: la verdad es que está encerrado y no puede salir del fic XD) te recomiendo a Noir. Y si me mola Hiro… pues… gracias…**  
**  
tohma:**  
TE ODIOO!!� ERES NAUSEABUNDO, UN FALSO, HIPOCRITA, NARCISISTA, MANIPULADOR,NO TIENES ESCRUPULOS, ERES UN SADICO Y SEGURO Q TU PELO ES TEÑIDO!! RUBIO D BOTE!!¿q le hiciste a la pobre d mika para q se casara cntigo?�**

Touma: respeto ante todo. No soy teñido, jamás me has visto atando a alguien y si tengo el juego escrupulos, no he hecho nada para que Mika se casara conmigo simplemente soy irresistible…

Nat: la mea mentira XDD

ryuichi:**  
eres el mejor!! me encanta tu personalidad y tu pelo verde!! estas como un tren ! UU aunke ya se q tu amas a tatsuha y yo cmo t kiero mucho no me interpondre n su relacion... q s-sean mu-muy f-fel-i-ce-es BUA!! TT t kiero!! BUA!!TT snif...snif... si tatsuha t hace llorar me avisas q le envio una maldicion (soy una bruja ) ÙÚ ¿ok? y cmo ya se q no podre ser tu novia (BUA TT)...¿kieres ser mi amigo?**

Ryuichi: � Nop.

**Si aceptas podrias venir este sabado conmigo y mis amigos al cine a ver catwoman vale?**

Ryuichi: nop.

**(y tatsuha puede venir) te envio este conjuro para q solo TU sepas mi direccion UÚ: ¡DIRECTORIUS ANONIMUS! (sale una luz azul q da a ryuichi) ya ta ... vendras verdad? si no me pondre a llorar snif... snif...(lily en forma chibi con ojos d perrito abandonado a punto d llorar)  
**Ruichi: las chicas no me hacen cosquillas.

hiro:**  
¿t mola K verdad?**

Hiro: k es mola? (traducción ¿qué significa mola?)****

tatsuha:**  
COMO NO CUIDES A RYUICHI T PEGO UN CRUCIATUS Q T DEJO LELO!! ME OISTE!! asi q NADA d citas con otras personas, NADA d sadismos a ryuichi y SOBRETODO mimalo MUCHO!! por q si no t demostrare xq tengo parentesco cn los Ryddle �  
**Tatsuha: Di lo que quieras, yo soy el monje elegido por mis antepasados. Soy mucho mas poderoso que tu.

**  
sakano:  
¿podrias parar d dar vueltas?... XO Q COÑO!!OO!! para q lo pido? solo t doy con un hechizo y YA!:(apuntando a sakano (alias peonza con pilas))INMOBILUS!!  
**Sakano: (congelado, dentro de su cabeza, su cerebro da vueltas.) Si solo Shindou dejara de hacer bobadas, y se pusiera a trabajar…

**  
shuichi:  
eres genial tio no hagas caso d lo q te diga l imbecil d tohma ¿kieres venir al cine el sabado junto cn ryuichi?**

Shuichi: no, tengo planes con Yuki.

**  
yuki:  
eres wen tipo, wen escritor y t admiro mucho por haber sobrevivido a tantas desdichas en tu vida xo... ¿no crees q deberias ser mas amable con shu-chan? PERDON!! shuichi?... anda ya!un hechizo y ya :VERdaderus sentimentus!!(un rayo rosa golpea a yuki)**

Yuki: (El rayo lo golpea, sus ojos brillan, y tras sus espaldas hay flores y corazones tras un fondo rosa) Yoooo.. Shuichi, iremos el sábado al cine, y te comprare helados.

Sombra mira el techo, con los ojos en blanco.

Jakito: Amárralo.

Nat: Yuki… me da mello.

Shuichi: ah, Yuki por fin es amable conmigo!

Jakito: arrastrado! Lo es porque esta bajo un hechizo. (sombra ata con cinturones a Yuki a su silla)

Shuichi: ¡Cállate! Si supieras lo que es esperar día tras día que alguien a quien amas sea amable contigo, no te comportarías así.

Jakito: Pobre iluso, que no ves que todo es una mentira?

Shuichi mira muy al fondo los ojos duros e impenetrables de Jakito, con su gesto de odio.

Shuichi: BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!! Yuki, Jakito me da mello!!! Yuki!!!

Jakito mira al techo.

Jakito: como mierda logro ese hechizo de cuarta traspasar nuestro sello.

Sombra: ya te he dicho que el cielo tiene goteras.

Nat: Ya, una mas y los despido.

Jakito y sombra: despedirnos tu a nosotros?

Nat: mmmhh… era broma!!

Jakito: ya, termina de amarrar a Shu tb mientras reparo, invoco escudo-espejo, y mato a esa chica.

Nat: pero!

Jakito: nada de pero… La mato y punto.

(jakito en posición de invocar)

Nat: detente! Es nuestra lectora.

Jakito: y? pone en riesgo nuestra seguridad…

Nat: si la matas, no ganara más dinero.

Jakito: te prometo k no la mato, solo la atonto.

Nat: por eso, k producirás con ello?

Jakito: k sea fan del yaoi al punto que sea escritora!!!

Todos: --UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**  
a todos:  
responded las preguntas porfa! (especialmente tu ryuichi OO) y el primero q critike mis hechizos le lanzo un avada �,¿q qereis? aun soy una aprendiz!! pero os aseguro q aunk el nombre dl conjuro no sea poesia mis hechizos sn MUY eficaces òó  
**Jakito: si, claro. **  
chau!!**

miembro de la orden severusiana  
miembro de la orden siriusana  
orgullosa miembro de la orden de las mortifagas (MUAJAJAJAJAJA!! haber kien s atreve a burlarse d mi! MUAJAJAJAJA!!PREPARATE TOHMA PORQ AL MAESTRO TMPOCO LE GUSTAS Y CUALKIER DIA D ESTOS... ¡ZAS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

nat: chaus

nat es miembro del (Baka tim – fanyaoi – rpgs varios – EDYCLU (escritoras de yaoi con lemon unidas – AAG (amo a Gravitation) – miembro de la orden del yaoiniana

jakito es miembro del (baka tim – fanyaoi – gundam wing digimon fics – dual megami – PUJSV (pollitos unidos jamás serán vencidos) - OFUOCYGW (Organización Fans Ultra Obsesionadas con Yaoi de Gundam Wing)

---------------------------------

cerdo volador

**La li ho!**

Veo que ya se han tranquilizado y no quieren matar a quien se les acerque u.ú Tiranos! pero no importa, que a pesar de que me traten mal los quiero! bua! ok, intentare ser normal, solo aviso, ya lei el cap, me hizo reir bastante como siempre y les deseo suerte en la escuela! (bu extraño las vacaciones!) espero le pregunten a Tohma eso de la calvicie y el uso del sombrero por que me da bastante curiosidad y... etto... quisiera saber exactamente que se traen Hiro-san y K-san (es que vi uno de los remix y.. pues... ellos... �/�) No problem! que aun asi los adoro a los dos! n.n Hasta pronto!

Nat: no vamos a la escuela… Vamos a la universidad, Sombra en secundaria.

-----------------

Noriko

**¿Por qué te gusta yuki?  
**Shuichi: y k te importa?

Sombra: (lo golpea con un abanico)

Shuichi: ay! Esta bien esta bien, ya contesto.

(Jakito cae dormida)

sombra: por el hechizo… Vaya que le gusta poner escudos fuertes…

Nat: no te distraigas y dinos de que cresta te gusta de ese huevon.

Shuichi: Etooo… al principio… no lo se… hubo algo que me atraía de el. Pero aun no se porque me gusta. Lo que me gusta de el si te lo puedo decir… es…

Yuki: déjate de pavadas, chico imbecil. Estamos en horario para niños, mamon.

Shuichi: ah, se te quito lo amable?

Yuki-. Vos que crees?

Nat: Ay, Jakito creo que se equivoco de personaje!

Jakito: (despertando) Ah, no lo k pasa es k… Pele el cable cuando le sake el hechizo, ya sabes, todos me insisten en k vea teleseries argentinas ahora.

Nat: ye, regrésalo.

Jakito no quiero, suena divertido.

NAT: siguiente pregunta.

Para Tohma:  
**¿No te cansas de molestar al pobre Yuki y a Shuichi?**  
Tohma: y porque habría de hacerlo?

Para Suguru:  
**¿Eres la reencarnacion de Rei Ayanami o que, siempre haces todo lo que te piden, no te cansas de eso?**

Suguru: y quien te dijo que yo hacia todo lo que me pidieran?

Nat: Sugy, puedes ir a cortar papas?

Suguru: claro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sombra: saben, debieran tener un filtro para las preguntas como esa.

Jakito: lo se, lo peor de todo es k este es el peor fic que he escrito, nada de pensar, y es el mas popular. Como se dice, la gente quiere pan y circo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

para Vane O:

jakito: My dear, eso ya lo arreglamos hace tiempo… me sorprendio k en cada uno dee mis fics hubiera un rewiew de la misma persona… pero no me llego nunca eser mail, tal como los k te llegaron en blanco que eran mios. TT Por ser tu, no te dire que AQUÍ ES PARA HACER PREGUNTAS… creo que hay que agradecer vuestra atención a tan loco fic.

Si quieres… envia una pregunta, o hacemos un fic juntas. Aprovecho pa mandarte los besos que no te pudee mandar por mail hou pk estaba mirando my father.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Niko-ru Yuuji** (nota especial (pa k ponen el correo?))

**em...****bien! la pregunta va para mi especial amigo Shuichi:**

Shuichi: ¿Somos amigos?

**  
1) que es lo que mas te gusta de Yuki??**

Shuichi: su piiiii 

Nat: disculpen los problemas técnicos, volvemos en unos momentos…

Jakito: estamos en general rating… sorry.

**2) como te gusta mas??...(en la cama)**

Shuichi: PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**3) te satisface Yuki??...o preferirias intentarlo con otro?**

Shuichi: Si, especialmente en PPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**4) haz tenido experiencias con mujeres??**

Shuichi: nop. Pero pppppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jakito: oye, en eso no va un pi, va un pu…

**...eso seria...en todo caso te felicito por el fic...ta muy bueno y original!!**

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cattu-Chan

**Si m mio n los pantalones como cuando era bb será su culpa xD, sq d vdd m divierte muxo su fic, cada ocurriencias q sacan... hey! necesito comerciales, m gustan muxo xD un poco d publicidad no hace daño y d paso anuncien el talco para rosaduras de cattu-acme® el cual aplico personalmente (ad d gratuitamente) a Ryu-chan cuando tatsuha le pege � ¿no? **

Nat: lo siento, los derechos son de maki murakami… ¡Pero pronto serán míos!

**mm bueno, ntonces cattu-chan invita a kumagoro (y ryu-chan nanoda) a tomar un delicioso helado de 15 sabores diferentes :D nanoda! eres mi idolo nanoda o... cattu-chan le puede hacer una pregunta a ryu-chan kumagoro? si nanoda? xrafor! bn :D... (tatsuha y yuki vayan x el correo! si ajuera!) ahora si... ad d Kumagoro... "tmb keres a Shu-chan nanoda?" wi! crayones? pintamos? si? **

Kumagoro: … nop. Dede hecho, Ryuichi deja de jugar conmigo pa estar con Shu chan. Y no soy solop un juguete, tambien un consolador.

**  
Bye bye nanoda, m despido, besos pa kumagoro, ryu-chan y a Noriko a la cual admiro muxo tmb (Noriko... ¿d vdd kieres a tu sposo? como sq una mujer tan bella como tu se caso con el jeje? sin afender, de una fan d noriko) o y gracias (cattu-chan avienta jlores)a nat y jaki x hacer sto posible o gracias chevrolet!**

Jakito: vaya, otra admiradora secret, que emocion, nat!!!

Nat: a ti no mas te gustan sicópatas…

Sombra: � es terrible… con tal k a esta no le gusta cortarse las venas ni usar cuchillos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aitala Kenobi**

Jakito: sera pariente de obi wan kenobi?

**jajajaja**** buenisimo el fic -, ke no se note la mano de la ociosa de nat-chan xD (aunke nadie dice ke eso sea malo )  
ahora mis preguntillas...**

**  
Para Hiro:  
- Washis, de quien es la moto, tuya o de tu hermano? eso aun no me keda claro...o acaso Yûji te la prestaba al principio y despues te compraste una? **

Hiro: de mi hermano. Después tendre la mia.

**- Xke dejas ke K te de como caja siempre ke se le , cof...siempre ke se le da la gana? Es que acaso Ayaka no te da suficiente cariño? o pasa algo con el manager de Bad Luck?  
**  
Hiro: mh… hablas de los rewiews verdad? Tiro con k solo cuando se dan las cosas, no cuando se le da pico y gana.

**Para Yuki:  
- xke razón eres tan endemoniadamente guapo (pero a pesar de todo, Hiro, eres el amor de mi vida!! )? es acaso tu dieta a base de budweiser, tarta de nata y fruta, bollos de chocolate, cigarros y sexo desenfrenado?**

Yuki: Naci asi, como pollito.

**- xke esa mania de escribir novelitas rosa?**

Yuki: no escribo novelas rosa… De ninguna manera… Ve a ver el anime, baka!!! Lo que escribo son trillers, y si bien el amor esta (como en la vida) no es el motivo principal, jamas se vuelve el centro de la novela.

**Para Ryuichi  
- Xke esa doble personalidad de Sakuma-san y Ryu-chan? xke te escondes del mundo tras esa actitud infantil?**

Ryuichi: nanoda?

Jakito: lo advierto, no intenten hacer funcionar a Ryuichi, no hay caso.

Ryuichi: nanoda?

**  
- respecto a Shuichi...te habria gustado llegar antes ke Yuki? (para ser su pareja obviamente xD)**

Ryuichi: WIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Nat: no hay caso .

**Eso x ahora...es tarde y creo ke me ire a dormir...un beso para mi genio guitarrista **

Hiro: chaus (sacame de aquíii!!!!)


	13. video chat 12 fuimos y volvimos

video chat

cap 12 "fuimos y volvimos"

nat: bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con este fic, sorry por el capi anterior pero la presión y el stress me hacen escribir cosas feas, snif.

Jakito: bien feas.

Nat: y tu que vienes a retarme si estuviste de acuerdo en subir ese capi? ¬¬

Jakito: vamos a las preguntas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Escenas de lo que debió ser el capi anterior XDDDD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Niko****-ru Yuuji **

em...bien! la pregunta va para mi especial amigo Shuichi:

**1) que es lo que mas te gusta de Yuki?**

Shuichi¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es como si me preguntaras por que me tiño el pelo rosa, o porque me gusta la ropa de color fluorescente. Simplemente me gusta todo.

**2) como te gusta mas?...(en la cama)**

Shuichi: . ejem, ejem no quiero responder

Nat: responde o atente a las consecuencias y respondes igual.

Shuichi: primero muerto

Sombra: bueno, tu lo pediste, al cuarto oscuro

Shuichi: NOOOOOOO!

Nat: un momento sombra.

Sombra¿que quieres?

Nat: Shindou Shuichi, yo… soy tu padre.

Shuichi: NOOOOOOO!

Nat: ahora puedes llevártelo XD

5 minutos después

Shuichi: oscuridad mala, Shu no quiere oscuridad

Jakito: ahora respondes?

Shuichi: oscuridad mala, Shu no quiere oscuridad.

**3) te satisface Yuki?...o preferirias intentarlo con otro?**

Shuichi: oscuridad mala, shu no quiere oscuridad

Jakito: sombra, creo que te pasaste de la raya esta vez.

Sombra: puede ser. Pero lo arreglo de inmediato. Yuki y Shuichi vengan.

5 minutos en otro cuarto.

Shuichi: Yuki, Yuki te quero, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Yuki. Ya cállate idiota.

Nat: eso responde a tu pregunta?

**4) haz tenido experiencias con mujeres?**

Shuichi: Si, una vez, invité a una chica a salir, para probar, pero en momento me dí cuenta de que me gustaba Yuki.

**...eso seria...en todo caso te felicito por el fic...ta muy bueno y original!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cattu-chan

**Jajajajaja**** Laliho (sha ntendi del xq d ste saludo... suena como q "la lijo" xD hey shuichi lalihas a yuki xDD jajaja)**

Shuichi: laliho a todo el mundo

Nat: XDDDD

**m**** no se creo q shuichi deveria lihar a ryuichi... xq creo q ryuichi si kiere q se lalihe xD... como sea!)**

jakito y nat: jajajajajaja XDDDD

**Yep**** Jakito! ahora no seré + una admiradora secreta xD... **

Nat: jakito tiene muchas/os admiradoras/es y una ¿acaso estoy pintada? Y eso que hago la mayoría de los capítulos de este fic (por no decir todos) (que degradante, snif)

para Jak:

(nat: esta pregunta la contestará Jakito personalmente)

**"¿Q se siente trabajar con todo el elenco d Gravi? has tenido + kimica con algun personaje n special o son duros d tratar?"**

**Nat****: yo psicópata nanoda? q s psicópata? oh! spera un momento la tierra se mueve ajuera... creo q deje medio vivos a mis padres antes d nterrarlos! ya vuelvo nanoda! ... ejem! ahora si! crayones d mi parte para ryuchan!**

Nat: y aún preguntas?

**Eh, sombra... d exo, si soy d las q usan chuchillos --... no kiere jugar nanoda ? s una gran colexion!**

Nat: sombra a desaparecido por un tiempo pero ahora está nuestro amigo Sempai-kun que se presentará

Sempai-kun: púdranse.

Nat: ejem, gracias.

**Bye**** Bye NaNoDa!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ahora si a lo que tenemos para este capi -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- comerciales -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

nat: mueve el ombligo, mueve oh oh oh yeah!

Jakito: si no quieres ver a nat bailando "mueve el ombligo"

Nat: "Dale más gasolina, dale más gasolina" "baila morena, baila morena" "presea dale presea"

Jakito: o que cante Reggeaton

Sombra: Entra a nuestro video chat y diviértete a lo grande torturando psicológicamente a los personajes de gravi

Nat¿Cómo le hago?

Jakito: muy fácil, solo deja un review al final de esta fic con tus preguntas y nuestros personajes de gravi obligadamente tendrán que responder

Nat: OOOOH! Es increíble

Sombra: llama, digo, envía un review que te estaremos esperando

Nat y jakito: 03 – 03 – 4 – 5 -6 lala lala lala lalaaaa (Rafaela Carrá XDDD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin comerciales -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(nat: tiempo que no hacía comerciales, inspiración divina has regresado ahhhhh (canto angelical) cof cof cof)

Shinigami-Duo-Ryuichi

**Hola! queria dejar las siguientes preguntas :**

A K-sama:

**Ejem****, bueno queria saber, a la hora de tener sexo con Hiro¿lo dejarias por tu Magnum? o.o (si no queres saca a Hiro de la habitacion para contestar n.n)**

Kei: off course, mi mágnum es lo primero

Hiro¿y así quieren que hagamos pareja? .

A Hiro-kun:

**¿Como no mataste a Ayaka todavia? Es INSOPORTABLE! o.ó**

Hiro: practico el zen.

A Yuki:

**Alguna vez...¿Tuviste algo con el cuñado fashion? XD (Sin ofender Shuichi, vos sos RE KAWAII necesitas a alguien como Ryuichi nOn)Y...ejem...¿Te mordio la oreja?**

Yuki: me violaron tres tipos en Nueva York, él fue la única persona en quien confié en ese entonces así que si llega a acercarse con esa cara de gata en celo que está poniendo ahora, le parto la cara.

A Tohma-Gay:

**Tohma****...¿****sos**** travesti?**

Touma: no, sólo que el maldito director de la serie me puso voz de mujer.

A Ryuichi-Sama:

**Si Shuichi se te declarara¿Aceptarias? (Contestame en tu forma yami, no te hagas el despistado XD Ni se te ocurra meterte Noriko!)**

Sakuma (nat: nótese como te puse): como ahora estoy con Tatsuha debería decir que no, pero igual sería excitante.

A Tatsuha:

**No te mereces a alguien como mi Ryu-chan! Ademas el tendria que ser el seme! O .¿Nunca pensaste reconocer a el cantante de ASK como tu hermano gemelo?**

Tatsuha: me lo merezco después de mucho esperarlo, y ansiar estar con él.

A Ryuichi:

**¿No queres dejar a ese baka de tatsuha y quedarte conmigo? nOn en mi biblioteca tengo un kumagoro que mande a hacer a una modista, creo que hariamos la pareja perfecta nOn Amo las cosas dulces, ademas no te engañaria como ESE de Tatsuha ¬.¬**

Tatsuha: yo no he engañado a nadie víbora roba novios ¬¬

A Mika:

**¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TOHMA ES GAY?**

Nat¿Qué pregunta es esta? Sólo mírenle la cara de boba a Mika

A Tohma:

**Sos**** bisexual?**

nat: yo creo que si ¿tu que opinas jakito?

Jakito: de más, sólo hay que verle la tenida de puto que tiene

Touma: la pregunta era para mi, no para ustedes, kokeshis

Nat¿Cómo has osado llamarnos? No nos insultes de esa manera AHHHH!

Sombra: lo sentimos, en estos momentos hemos perdido la señal, en unos momentos regresamos con ustedes

Jakito: eso pasa cuando nombran la palabra kokeshi frente a nat.

Nat¿dijiste algo?

Jakito: eh, nada, nada… (De la que me salvé)

A Kitazawa:

**...POR KAMI! LO VENDISTE POR 10 DOLARES! ya se que son PUDISTE?**

Kitazawa: inclusive me pedían menos por él, pero como estaban desesperados acordamos US$10

**Quiero felicitarlas por el buen trabajo que hacen, nat-chan tus fics son unos de los mejores nOn **

Nat: Waja wajaaa, los míos (los fics¿Qué creen pervers?) son mejores que los tuyos Jakito

Jakito: lee bien idiota, dice "**uno** de los mejores" aún soy mejor que tu wahahahaha.

Nat: NOOOO! (nat ha caído en la negación)

Jakito: para un momento nat.

Nat: que?

Jakito: Nat, yo… soy… tu padre

Nat: NOOOOOOOO!

Jakito: en verdad es divertido. XDDDD

**Alguna vez se sabra la identidad de Sombra .**

Jakito: la identidad de sombra nunca se nombrará hasta que C… ejem digo sombra nos dé permiso.

Nat: y creo que eso será… mhhh… veamos la agenda… nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

nat: y esas han sido las preguntas de esta capitulo, en el próximo que subimos junto a este están las demás.

jakito: wow 2x1

nat: sip, es que para obtener reviews a estas alturas de la vida hay que empezar a hacer ofertas para competir en este mercado. XD


	14. video chat 13 el fanfics sin fin

video chat

cap 13 "El fanfic sin fin" (si leen las preguntas de AKARITSUKI entenderán.)

Tarro-chan

hola, primero q nada quero felicitarlas por el ff, q ta realmente weno y mi pregunta es para ryuichi kawaii o

1)- cual fue tu primer amor? (te obligo a responder ¬¬#)

2)- a q edad perdiste tu virgini.. censura XD es q te veo tan inocente (se que no es asi no soy tan ilusa ¬¬)

para Shuichi  
**  
1)- nee, que pensaste de yuki la primera vez q lo viste?**

Shuichi: que si era un extranjero o era de la mafia japonesa

**2)- si no hubieses conocido a Yuki, te hubiese gustado ryuichi?**

Shuichi: Yo creo que sí, pero me hubiese ido con Hiro XD

para Suguru

1)- envidias mucho a Tohmita san?

2)- por q siendo tan lindu no tienes admiradoras (nadie te pesca, solo yo!)

para Tohma el puto amo del universo

1)- quero conocer a tu padre! debe ser muy linduu (a que nadie se lo imagina)  
**  
para las autoras ...- es mi idea o la nat tiene mas ff q no se que.. siempre me salen! me encanta como escribe es original felicitaciones por el video chat **

nat: jakito tiene más fics que yo, sólo que ella hace one shots de gundam wing y yo hago sólo fics de gravitation y ella los subió hace mucho tiempo (todos juntos), además tiene fics perdidos, así que si alguien los encuentra por la red por favor los envíe al mail de nuestro profile

jakito: además de que ella les hace más publicidad a sus fics que yo a los míos

nat: ejem, bueno, si una no se hace publicidad ¿Quién lo hace? Además la táctica de poner reviews de todos los fics de gravi funciona y la de entrar a todas las comunidades habidas y por haber también (Lo digo en serio, creo de debí estudiar publicidad, en vez de programación).

**gracias si responden (espero que lo hagan ¬¬) y si no responden m nu c que hare no las conozco XD jajaja en todo caso aguante las escritoras chilenas **

jakito y nat: yeah! C-H-I ¡CHI! L-E ¡LE! CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE, VIVA CHILE!

**PD: el ocio mueve montañas ... voy al ciclo. veo gravitation, y grito weas grito weas grito weas por q soy un otaku (saludos a los de resident aunque no creo q lean esto XD)**

Jakito: en una de esas alguien lo lee XDD

Nat: vas a ciclo? A cual??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AKARITSUKI

**hola! pensaba que nunca terminaria de leer,**

(nat: por eso el titulo de hoy)

**pero es que me puse hace unas horas a ver lo que era este fic y...(babea el teclado)¡kya, me encanta Gracias por escribir un fic tan bueno,en serio, es buenisimo( pese aunque parezca una paranoya de dos personas con un subidon de gravitation jejejeje)**

nat: a pesar de que parezca imbécil y sin sentido este fic, igual somos expertas en gravi, inclusive les estamos haciendo perfil psicológico a cada personaje con un método llamado DISC y otro con el signo zodiacal (la ficha de Yuki quedó de pelos), pero no podemos hacer maravillas con preguntas que no tienen nada que ver con anime y los OVAS o en el manga hasta el tomo 5 (porque los demás aún no llegan a chile).

**Bueno, primero quiero decirle a Tohma que...¡jaja¡chinchate, que Yuki te dejo con un plamo de narices en NY!. ¿qué, que te creias que te ibas a quedar con un Yuki destrozado para ti solito y que lo podrías consolar¡JA¡el unico que puede hacer eso es Shuichi, te enteras!. Ejem...necesitaba desahogarme , el resumen de todo esto es ¿en serio te lo creias? Yo creo que no eres tan tonto.**

Nat: gracias por preferirnos al poner tus declaraciones

**Mi otra pregunta es para Hiro(oh, em encanta Hiro, me encanta...) ¿en que se parece Ayaka a Shuichi?**

Hiro: eso pregúntaselo a Tatsuha, no a mi, el es quien dice eso.

**Ahora para el chico mas guapo, kawaii, divetido, sexy, maravilloso y P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O del mundo. Shuichi (¿se lo esperaban?)¿alguna vez has llegado al punto de querer mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejar a Yuki? Se que tu respuesta será no, pero en serio¿nunca te has hartado de su frialdad para contigo? (Espero que nunca te hartes, porque ,vamos, Yuki...ejejejeje...**

Shuichi: sinceramente, SIII! A veces me saca de quicio, y después es él quien me dice que yo le saco de quicio.

**Una pregunta para Yuki. Va a sonar tonta porque nunca va a suceder, pero...¿y si Shuichi te dejara? (Ya, sinceramente, si hace falta echar a Shuichi de la habitación lo echáis, pero di la verdad, porfa**)

Yuki: la verdad es que la probabilidad de que Shuichi haga eso es muy baja ya que cada vez que se enoja conmigo se va donde su amigo y después de unos días vuelve. Así que yo sabría que hacer.

**Y nada mas (por ahora), espero leeros muy pronto ¡seguid asi!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Graviti

**La li ho! Muy wenas a todos. Ante todo felicidades por el fic. Me lo leí en una sola tarde. Me ha gustado muxo. La verdad es que cuando me leí lo de la princesita esa que se quejaba me pilló un cabreo impresioante, me indignó muxo.Cualquiera puede escribir sobre aquello que le apetezca. Si lo que quiere es cursiladas que se lea Marmalade Boy o algo por el estilo, asi pegajoso. Y por lo de la história original... a ver... los fics son creados por los fans a modo de diversión, no tienen que ser igual que la história orginal. para eso ya tenemos a la autora, ne? Aix. lo siento me quedé descansada. mi orgullo de autora de fics se sintió herido.**

jakito: gracias por el apoyo, compañera fanfiquera (parecemos comunistas XDD)

nat: (nat recuerda el capítulo aquel) y lo mejor de todo de ese capitulo fue desquitarnos dos hojas completas de ella XDDD. En todo caso jakito responde fielmente a los personajes en SUS FICS, en este sólo nos escapamos un poco.

Sin más proseguiré con las preguntas (y algun que otro halago ;P )  
Para Shû-chan (Mi Niño):  
Espero que no te importe. Lo de niño se lo digo a la gente q la que le tengo muxo cariño, no es que considere que me pertenezcas (aunque podrías :P). Tranquilo Eiri no te lo voy a quitar (y no me vengas con liberalismos de que él puede hacer lo que le de la gana, que no cuela XD).

¿Qué es lo que te fascinó más de Ryûichi cuando sólo eras su fan¿Y ahora?

¿Cual es tu canción favorita de Bad Luck¿Por qué? Y¿de Nittle Grasper?

¿Te gustaría adoptar a un niño/a algún día? (Es que me lo esto planteando en un fic)

**  
Mis amigas insisten en que debo brillar cmo tu, i no cesan de meterse conmigo desde que me corté el pelo y me lo teñí. Dicen que me parezco a tí, pero no era mi intención. Yo lo quería de color lila xo... ahora es caoba,jurs. En fin. Tal vez nos topemos en algun escenario un día de estos.**

Nat: igual que yo, me lo teñí rosa para cosplayear de Mireille de Hack/DUSK, es divertido teñirselo¿cierto Jakito?

Jakito: (peleando con la tintura) siii, mucho u.u (maldita, me recordaste T.T)

Para Taki:  
¿Vuestro nombre viene de Askerosos o es simple coincidéncia? Mala persona¿como te atreves a mancillar el cuerpo del pobre Shû? Lo siento, pero te odio hasta la muerte (en realidad no lo siento).

Para Hiro:  
¿De dónde sacas esa tranqulidad que llevas en el cuerpo con el montón de histéricos que te rodean?

Para Ryûichi:  
¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito¿Por qué?

¿Por que te gustan tanto las luces y las cosas brillantes?

Para Tatsuha:  
¿Como logras recordar los nombres de todas tus novias? (Táctica nº1 para ligar)¿No me dirás que a todas las llamas cariño?

**Para Tohma:  
Lo del sombrerito enclastado en la cabeza... ¿es moda o... es que eres un poco hortera¿Pagas a alguien para que los compre por tí? Si es así deberías despedirle XD.**

Nat: esto lo responderá nuestra nueva invitada al video Chat.

Jakito: adelante Maki Murakami

Maki: lo del sombrero es moda, además se ve lindo

Touma: Eso responde a tu pregunta?

**Para Eiri:  
¿Qué te dijeron en casa cuando llegaste con la oreja perforada? Es que yo estoy pensando en hacerme un piercing en la lengua... ¿tu que piensas?**

Yuki: lanzaron el grito al cielo, pero como mi padre es un histérico no lo tomé en cuenta.

Nat: lo de hacerte un piercing en la lengua es elección tuya yo lo encontraría un poco incomodo para hablar.

**¿Como alguien tan sarcástico y frío como tú puede scribir novelas románticas así en plan pegajoso?(sin ofender, yo también ecribo de eso)**

Shuichi: si a final de cuentas Yuki es muy Kawaiiii

Yuki: cállate pelmazo

Para K:  
¿Por que prefieres las Magnum a las Smith&Wesson?

**Para Sakano:  
¿Te has puesto chandal alguna vez? (curioso Sakano en chandal)(mierda, estoy empezando a sacar mi doble personalidad)**

Nat: disculpame pero¿Qué es chandal? Si no sabemos no podremos contestar.

Y por último...Para todos (Shûichi, Yuki, Tatsuha, Ryûichi, Hiro, Suguru, Tohma, Noriko, K, Sakano, Mika y Ayaka):

¿Qué y a quién os llevarías a una isla desierta¿Por qué?

Bueno, muxas gracias por responder a mis preguntas. saludos a tods y muxos besos.  
Ah! Por cierto, respecto a a petición de Andy, el dibujo de Shûichi y Yuki, estoy en ello. Así que ve preparando tu ordenador por qué me debes un fic ;P Ya te lo mandaré por correo, ok? Bsos. Bye bye na no da :3


End file.
